Somebody Help Me!
by Angel's Garden
Summary: Hinata life is turned upside down. Her husband is acting weird, her nightmares that are seemly true, and this girl is in the middle of everything. Can somebody help her before she looses her will and her life? Au story reediting my chapters slowly
1. Chapter 1

SOMEBODY HELP ME!

_**This is my second story and I hope you like. Please read and review**_

"Hinata, we need more needles and sanitary pads a.s.a.p!"

"R-right away sir," Hinata said as she rushed as fast as she could to the supply closet. "Hinata we have a new patient in the asylum, prepare a room now."

"Yes sir, right away." Hinata gave the supplies that the doctor had asked for quickly then went to prepare the room for the new patient. Hinata is the new doctor at her family's asylum, meaning she is-to everyone-fresh meat. This also means she must follow all her sempai's orders.

_'This blows like hell. Since I'm a rookie doctor, they can boss me around,_' Hinata thought, _'I can't wait until a new doctor comes and take the load off of me.' _A male nurse, that she know name, Kenji came running to Hinata out of breath.

"Hinata the boss wants you in his office right now," he puffs, looking up at the Hyuuga beauty.

"I will be there right away," she said walking away from him in deep thought. _'I wonder what do he wants. I know he is my husband but, he barely talks to me at work or even at home for that matter. Why father made me married a man like him. He seemed a little weird when we first met'._

_Flash Back_

Hinata went inside the room her father summoned her to, to find her father and a man talking and drinking sake. Hiashi look at his daughter then stand up, follow by this mysterious new man. The stranger gave Hinata a fake smile, not sincere.

"Hinata, I would like for you to meet your new fiancé, Dan, Dan this is your new fiancé Hinata" stated Hiashi introducing the two.

"H-h-how do you do," she said meekly, bowing to her fiance nervous as hell.

"I'm fine and you," he said repeating what she did. When she looked Dan in his black eyes, noticing he has this dark aura surrounding him. He has the kind of voice that gave people the chills and also this _**'I'm superior than you attitude so bow down to me now, or you will die,' **_type of thing going on. He is a somewhat handsome man with his 6ft5 built and a small scar under his left eye. Hair is jet black that was slick all the way to the back. His face was like stone, something that seems so unreadable and he also look like the kind of man who had done so many sins in his life to get where he wants to get. _'This man is off, I don't know what it is but I will figure it out soon,'_ she thought as she shook his hand.

_Flash Back Ends_

As Hinata was still in mid-though, she accidently bump into someone.

"Oh gomen," she looked up and saw Sasuke.

"Hn" was his only respond as he walked away. Hinata blushes and looks as he walks away, _'S-S-Sasuke-kun, out of everyone here, I bump into Sasuke Uchiha!'_ Not that Hinata had minded. I mean, Sasuke was always a cute boy back in school, but now, he a sexy piece of ass as a man.

He is 6ft2 with a female kind of face. He is nicely built with a nice ass. He is one of the best doctors at the asylum and he is only 25 years old. The only two reasons why Dan was chosen to be the head doctor were because he been here longer and he's married to Hinata (whose father owns the asylum and is the future heiress to it). Hinata was 25 years old while, Dan was 35 and to everyone, that was a huge gap. This made everyone think why those two was married and not Sasuke and Hinata, whose Hinata's age and the girl know much better. Everybody was questioning it, but decided to drop it since they're scare to ask Hiashi why. Hinata stops in front of the door. Just as she was about to knock, a cold voice, that sent chills down her spine said "Come in."

"Well, let see what do he wants," Hinata sighted then turned the knob. As Hinata walks into his office, she saw the window open and notice how gloomy and dreary the weather is becoming. _'Hmm… must be a big storm that's coming tonight.'_

"Hinata," his voice shook Hinata from her thoughts suddenly.

"I want you to know that I notice how well you are doing in the asylum," he said putting his hands under his chin. Hinata smile and glance at her feet embarrassed.

"Thank you, I'm trying my best to keep up with everyone and making sure I'm on top of my game," she said

"That nice, but I want you to do better from now on," he said, confusing his wife.

"B-but I thought you just said that I-," he raise his hand to cut her off inwardly pissing her off.

"Idid, but I expect more of you since you are my wife. I don't want to look bad in front of people because of you. Live up to your name Hinata," he sternly said and began to sign documents while Hinata was staring at him shocked.

_'I-I-I felt like my heart just shattered into pieces. How can he talk to me like I'm some dumb animal? No wonder father chose him as my husband, he is just like him. I must not cry in front of him; I have to be strong!'_ In an emotionless voice, Hinata reply "Is that all you want to say?"

"Nope, I have more to say," he said not looking up from the documents. "Hinata, we need to get better acquisition. We've been married for 2 years now, but it's sleeping with a stranger. Tonight I have arranged a candle lit dinner for the two of us at the house at 8:00p.m sharp, don't be late."

"H-Hai, I will be there." And with that Hinata left. She went straight into the female's bathroom and sob there quietly_. 'I don't know what to think. He praised me, then he criticized me; he brings me down and now, he wants to get to know me! This man is so confusing; I don't know what to do. I guess I better make the best of it tonight.'_

Boom!

"Eek!" she squeaked. She looked at the time and rolled her eyes. _'It's 5:45 so hopefully, this storm might pass by time I have to leave.'_

Boom! Boom! Boom!

_'I highly doubt it'_ Hinata sweat dropped and wiped her tears away. _'Well it's time to get back to work.' _And with that she went back to work. The day had gone by pretty fast much to Hinata's chagrin. She had saw Naruto and had a conversation with him. He told her that he came to visit Sakura, and that he's taking her out to lunch. _'Lucky girl,'_ Hinata thought, _'I wished I had told Naruto how I felt about him before I got married.' _She then had lunch with Hanabi, and starts talking how their day went. Hinata told her everything, except what went down in her husband's office.

"Hinata, I demand that you to divorce that emotionless bastard of a husband, and date someone around your age that has some life him," Hanabi said taking a bite out of her salad. Hinata drop her fork and stare at her sister. '_That came out of nowhere.'_ Hinata sigh and regain her composure.

"Hanabi, give him a chance you don't even know him," she said, trying to reason with the girl.

"You don't either!" the younger girl sneered. Touché.

"Hanabi please -," but was cut off again for the second time.

"No Hinata, you always try to please father. Take charge and please yourself once and a while. Hinata I care for you, I want to see you happy, and don't you dare say you're happy!" she yelled, stopping Hinata from telling her a lie.

"Hanabi that's so sweet of you care but… wait, what time is it?" Hinata ask. Hanabi look at her watch, face scrunched up.

"7:15, why?"

"I got to go Hanabi, I will call you later o.k," she said getting up and grabbed her purse.

"O.k. bye Hinata, don't drive to fast you hear, it's raining and storm hard right now," Hanabi waved still eating her salad.

"O.k. bye Hanabi-chan", Hinata giggled as she ran off. Hinata hit herself aside the head for letting Hanabi talk her into having a lunch with her this late.

_'Oh no, I going to be late,'_ she thought grabbing her coat. When she ran outside, she spotted Kiba and Shino talking-well more like arguing.

"Evening Kiba-kun, Shino-kun," she said, out of breath.

Both of them turn around and smile at their shy friend.

"Hey/Hell-," they said but she ran passed them before they can completely said it.

"I would love to stay and chat but I'm in a hurry, please forgive me," she shouted back, still running to her car.

"Okay, just gives us a call later," Kiba yelled, waving goodbye to his friend.

"Don't worry I will," she said and got inside of her car, driving away quickly. _'Oh no I'm going to be late. Darned it! It's raining so hard I can barely drive!' _All of a sudden Hinata came to a halt. The cars in front of her stop as well as there were police men and fire truck everywhere.

_'What is going on here? I must find out now because I can't waste any more time.'_ Hinata got out of her car and talked to the nearest officer. She spotted one and went up to him and tapped the officer on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Umm, e-e-excuse me officer, is there a problem?"

"Yes there is young lady. That tree right there has fall into the middle of the road due to the wind, which cause this traffic. I advise you to take another route because this tree won't be move until the later on this night," he said, tipping his hat.

_'You have got to be kidding me!'_ "Thank you sir I will, have a nice day".

"Right back at ya." Hinata ran back to her car and left the scene quickly to try to make it to her house. She took the route into the woods, it's a thirty minute drive but she has a solid excuse.

_'Oh wow, it's 7:50 already. Damned! I hate taking this route home because I can barely see what's in front of me especially now that it's raining so hard.'_ As this being thought, a young girl walked out onto the road. She has caramel color skin with black hair that reaches her shoulders. She has on a white gown that covered her knees and eyes like Bambi. Hinata spot the girl a little too late and hit her breaks.

"Get out the way!" she yelled then hit the girl before the girl could look up. She was hit hard, and flew into the woods. Hinata scream as her car spun out of control until it finally slides off the road and hit a tree knocking Hinata out. The heiress woke up about fifteen minutes later, recalling everything that happened. _'I-I got to find that girl I just hit.'_ Hinata sat up and open her car, feeling a massive headache.

_'Oww, I must have hit my head really hard for a headache and a bruise like this.'_ As Hinata got out of the car and close the door, she felt a present behind her. She turned around and saw it was nothing. Feeling relieved she turn around and saw the girl she hit standing up. The girl hair was flowing around her and her eyes were just staring straight at Hinata. Her clothes and her body looked like she never got hit before.

Before Hinata could even scream or even run, she blacked out.

_I'm so happy that I'm finished with this chapter. This is base of Gothika._


	2. Chapter 2

Somebody Help Me

Chapter 2

"Ughn," Hinata groaned when she woke up. She blink her eyes a couple of times to so they can adjust to the bright lights. _'Morning…already? Where am I? I'm not in my house! Oh my god! Where's the girl! Is she alright? Is she alive? Who brought me here? Why I'm not in the woods anymore? Wait, I'm still at the asylum? What the hell i-is going on? I need to find someone quick.'_

Hinata got up and go to the door to find out that it was locked. _'W-what? Why did they lock the door for? W-Why can't I open it?'_ she thought yanking on the door.

"Hey, um excuse me, but can somebody let me out?" Hinata said quietly as she blush. No one heard her and she figured this out when no one came to open the door. This time Hinata said it louder "Hey can someone open up this door?" Again, no one came to open up the door. This was making Hinata very angry and frustrate that no one had heard her. _'Oh come on, I know someone had heard me by now. I know I'm timid and quiet but this is ridiculous!' _she fumed, pouting. Her timid and silent nature is working against her.

"Open this fucking door NOW!" she yelled, huffing out in anger. Rushing footsteps was coming down the hall heading her way. _'Thank god, people are coming!' _ To Hinata surprise, she saw Sasuke, one other doctor and three nurses_. 'Oh dear, I haven't realize that I've been that loud',_ Hinata thought while blushing. "G-Gomen, but I've been yelling for some time now. Will you open the door," she said, poking her fingers together

"We can't do that, Miss Hyuga, this room is for the safety of yourself and the other patients. We can't let our patients free when they want to, that's not safe for anyone," spoke the other doctor. He thought she was crazy-well crazier for asking that question.

"Excuse me, a Patient? I'm a doctor here like you are. Is this some kind of joke? If it is, it's not funny you guys; now, let be serious and unlock the door so I can go home and find that girl," Hinata said as she try to get out of the doors. No one would let her though; she look up at all of them and saw they all have a serious expression on their faces.

"Hinata, we are serious. You are in here for trying to kill your husband by stabbing him repeatedly with a knife and pouring acid onto his wounds. You then pour gasoline on him and try to light home on fire-. _'No way! I couldn't have done those things, how could I if I'd blacked out in the woods and woke up here! No, no, no, this must be some sort of joke! I can't kill anyone! I can't take life from another human being!_' She began to panic, thinking over and over about the woods.

"Hinata I know this must be a shock for you, but please listen. When you tried to light him on fire, a maid saw you snatch the lighter out of your hand and called the police. Before she could hang up the phone, you slashed her neck making a blood puddle on the floor. Your neighbor ran in your house to see what the problem is to only find you grinning and playing in your husband and maid blood. Then you tried to light him on fire…again! _'Why do I keep trying to burn him?_' Your neighbor ran up behind you and pinned you down until the police came to arrest you. When all of this was happening, you were just laughing until you fell asleep in the back of the car. Hinata, we believe that you are suffering from personality disorder."

"N-N-Nani, that's impossible! I was just in the woods trying to save this girl I hit with my car. My car slide of the road and hit a tree; all I remember was blackening out. Then somehow, I ended up here! No way I could have done this without remember anything!" she yelled, backing up a bit. This was too much for her.

"Hinata," this time Sasuke spoke, "what we're trying to say is that you must have snap during your drive home and done that without knowing. After you fell asleep in the police car, your mind must have made up some kind of story for you believe when you wake up. Your car is not total in any woods because it's in your drive way with no scratches on it. You should be grateful that you are not in jail rotting away like old cheese." Hinata fell on the floor, couldn't believe anything that she was hearing was real. _'This can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening,'_ Hinata kept repeating to herself. _'Damn Sasuke couldn't you be a little be nice to the girl'_ thought the red headed nurse that was drooling at Sasuke. While Hinata was on the floor having a break down, she has an epiphany.

"WAIT! My husband, how is he d-doing?" All of them looking at her with a surprise look on their faces. _'She tried to kill him yet, she is worried about him. Hn, something is wrong with this picture. She sounded and looked so convincing when she said that she took the woods route home and crash her car. She does have a bump on her head, but she could've gotten it when her neighbor had tackled her down to the floor. Hinata is too sweet and innocent to try to kill anyone.'_ And with that Sasuke turn around and left without a sound, leaving Hinata, the doctor and three nurses alone.

"Your husband is in serious conditions, Hinata. He might live or die, it's totally up to him", the red head nurse reply. _'Thank god he is alright. I couldn't live imagine him dying like that on me.'_

"No, please tell me this is just a joke. Mother, Father, Hanabi-."

"They're on their way Miss, but right now, you need to calm down. Come here for we can give you some medicine to make you feel better," said the doctor. Then he motion for the red head nurse to prepare the needle and alcohol pad. As the doctor prepares to give Hinata a shot, she jumped up and knocked the needle out of his hand.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! SOMEBODY, SOMEONE HELP ME! I DON'T BELONG HERE YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME!" Hinata screamed while trying to find an escape route. She ran toward the door but a blonde nurse blocked her path. Hinata slapped her but the nurse seem use to it and grabbed her shoulder.

"Miss, please calm down. You three, hold her down while I get the needle!" the doctor said, walking to the needle.

"Yes sir" all three of them reply as they tackle Hinata trying to hold her down.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! DON'T TOUCH ME! HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME PLEASE! Hinata screamed as she struggled to get free, but with no hope. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" she yelled when the doctor walk up to her with the needle ready.

"Make her stay still so I can give her the shot" the doctor said then pierced Hinata's arm.

"Somebody plea- Aahhh!" Hinata yelled as the medicine is injected inside of her starting to take effect.

"Shhh, shhh, that's right, relax, soon all of this will be over," cooed the doctor.

"Somebody *sniff* *sniff* please *sniff* help me" Hinata cried then fell asleep. The four all sighed in relief that they finally knocked her out.

"Doctor what should we do?" the red head nurse ask, when they all left out of Hinata's room. The doctor locked it then rubbed his temple.

"Nothing for now, let us just wait until she wakes up. When her family comes, she might remember to help us piece in this bizarre puzzle; after that, we will decide what part of the asylum she will be placed in.

Well that the end of chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be up with way more drama than the last two.


	3. Chapter 3

Somebody Help Me

Chapter 3

"Aah!" Hinata screams as she wakes up. She sits up and looks at her surroundings. She sees a window, a picture of her family and husband, and everything that belongs to her room with Dan. _'What am I doing here?' _Hinata thinks panicking. She realizes that she was on her bed wearing a revealing purple nightgown that must have slid off her shoulders.

"Nmm," a voice replies waking up. Hinata turns around to see her husband next to her sitting up looking at her with no shirt on.

"Hinata, are you o.k.? Why were you yelling?" Dan asked in a sleepy voice. He turns around and looks into her eyes, wondering why she just woke him up from his sleep.

"Y-y-you're a-a-alive!" Hinata cries hugging Dan, taking him by surprise. He looks at his wife then gives her a friendly smile.

"Of course I'm alive, why wouldn't I be?" Dan asks her in a curious voice while kissing her forehead.

"I-I-I was driving home and I thought I saw a girl on the road. It was raining and I had to take the long way home," she blabbers and Dan puts his hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Hinata it wasn't raining at all today; you must've had a bad dream, want to tell me about it?" he asks, rubbing her back.

"All I remember was that it was raining as I was driving home and out of nowhere I saw this girl in the middle of the road wearing a white dress."

"What does she looks like?"

"She has caramel skin and black hair. She looks like she is sixteen and has bright yellow eyes." Hinata said while thinking about the girl in her 'dream'. _'She seems so real and like live was taking away from her,'_ Hinata thinks. Dan is tensing up at the description of the girl; his eyes widen slightly and his forehead was sweating but Hinata didn't seem to notice since she still in deep thought herself.

"What else happened in your dream?" he asks in a voice that doesn't seem nervous.

"Well, I got out of the car and start looking for the girl and everything went black." Dan smiles at Hinata. _'Even in her dreams she always is trying to help someone.'_

"I woke up at the asylum hospital and was greeted by Sasuke, an old doctor and three nurses. They told me that I tried to kill you and one of our maids," Hinata says as she cries on his chest. "I thought that I had lost you for a moment; you know…you were kind of mean to me in the beginning of my dream."

"Oh, how so and why is Sasuke a doctor? Isn't he a policeman for his family?" Dan asks as his eyebrow rose.

"You were talking down to me and treated me bad; then, you had made dinner plans with me and I don't know about the Sasuke part." Hinata says as she starts blushing a little bit. Dan kisses Hinata on the cheek then on the lips.

"Hinata you have nothing to worry about; I love you and that's the only thing that matters." Dan said as he went back to sleep. Hinata giggles and thought about what had happened. _'He's never mean to me. He's sweet and he always listens to my problems. He has a warm smile and even thought father made me married him; I'm happy with him. His black hair and eyes is so mysterious and makes him very handsome. So why in the world would I have a dream about him being mean and me killing people?'_

Hinata plays with his hair then falls back to sleep. The next morning Hinata and Dan woke up to get ready for work. Hinata took her shower first trying to melt away some of her worries. She can't help but think about her dream. _'I'll call Sakura today and ask her and the gang to meet up later on.'_ Hinata sighs and get out of the shower to let Dan take his turn. She picks up the phone to call Sakura; the phone rang about three times before someone answered it.

"Hello," it was a male voice that answered.

"Hello, can I speak to Sakura please," Hinata asks in a quiet voice.

"Sakura, this call is for you." Hinata heard Sakura running to the phone.

"Hello, who is this?" Sakura says in a sleepy voice.

"Hello Sakura, this is Hinata."

"Oh, Hinata how are you!" Sakura yells in Hinata ear making her jump back. "We haven't talked in soooo long. You know, we should all just come together when we're not busy to just...you know talk."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about Sakura; I was wondering do you and the gang want to meet for lunch at Café Angel to catch up on things. Are you available at the moment?"

"Sure, we can have lunch today and I will call everybody to make sure that they're coming."

"Thank you Sakura, I will see you later o.k. Talk to you later bye-bye."

"Bye Hina-chan." Hinata hung up the phone and went to get dress; she's happy that she can talk to her friends again since it been a long time that all of them had hung out and talk about their lives. Hinata went down stairs to eat breakfast and wait on Dan. Hinata is wearing a long purple V-neck shirt with a black belt around it. She also had on some black leggings and black boots. She put on some purple eye shadow, light pink lip gloss, and mascara.

Dan came down in a grey suit and black leather shoes with his hair slick back. Both of them look ready for work as Dan grabs some coffee and toast. They went inside of their cars and went to work. Work went smoothly for the day and it's finally break-time. Hinata left for lunch and went to Café Angel to meet with her friends. On the drive there she sees the same girl from her dreams on the sidewalk staring at her with her bright yellow eyes as if they're trying to warn her about something. Hinata blinks to see if this is real and didn't see the girl anymore. _'What is happening to me? I hope this will just go away and leave me at peace,' _Hinata thinks as she went inside of the café to meet her friends. _'Today just can't get any weirder.'_


	4. Chapter 4

Somebody Help Me

"HINATA! Over here!" Hinata turns her head to see Temari, Tenten, Ino, and Sakura sitting at a table waiting for her. Hinata walks over to them and hugs each of them and smile. The restaurant was nice and cool on the inside; the walls are made of pine wood with big lights hanging from the ceiling giving it an elegant look. Hinata was so please with the place the first time she came here she decided to come here all the time.

"Hey everyone, I'm glad that all of us can eat and chat like we use to. So, how is everybody doing?" Hinata said as she sat down in her chair. Ino was the first to speak.

"Well, my wedding business is doing well and I'm getting marry to Sai in 6 months." Ino giggles as she shows them her 3 carat diamond ring. All the ladies aw and congratulate her and her success. Ino stood up as she walks around showing it off as her long blonde hair was in a bun. She has on a black pencil skirt and a white long sleeve button up shirt with her black 4 inches stilettos heels. Her blue eyes were shining brightly with excitement.

"Oh my god, I'm so happy for you." Sakura said as the rest of the girls got up and hugs Ino.

"O.k. enough about me, who's next?" Ino said as she scans her group of friends. Tenten sighs and started to speak.

"My Karate Business is great and I'm going to franchise it thanks to Neji." Tenten said smiling as she pulls down her green sweater dress with black boots.

"I don't know how any one can wear a dress." Tenten said frustrated. The girls giggle at her and feel happy for her business. 'Everyone got good news and all I have is nightmares and pain.' Hinata thought as she stares happily at her friends.

"I'm so proud of you Tenny, oh I'm next!" Temari said while crossing her leg and smiling large. "My company's stock is doing well. Oh, Shikamaru and I decided to move in together. He's still a lazy ass but, I love him for it." Temari shrugs. She has on a dark blue scoop neck dress that went to her thigh with light make-up on and silver heels.

"Oooh, who decided to move together?" Ino asks knowing the damn answer already.

"I did; if his lazy ass wasn't going to make a move damn it, then I would." Temari said as she motions the waiter to come over.

"Hello ladies, what can I get for you today?" a waiter came over with a smile on his face.

"I'll have the Caesar salad with a coke." Sakura said.

"I'll have the same." Hinata and Ino said and giggle.

"I'll have tea and pasta with lots of cheese." Tenten said as she folds her arms around her chest.

"And I'll have tea and a grill salmon; do not keep me waiting." Temari said as she glares at the man. The waiter gulps and writes faster.

"I'll be back with your drinks shortly." the waiter said as he zooms from their table.

"Temari, why did you scare the boy?" Sakura sighs as she puts her hand on her forehead.

"To let them know that I'm a boss bitch." Temari reply coolly and puts her hands on her lap. "Talk Sakura, what's up with your life?"

"My psychology job is doing well and I'm seeing this nice guy who works at the same place as Sasuke does." Sakura said as she blushes. Her green eyes sparkle with happiness and rejoice. Her cheeks matching her outfit; she had on a red skirt and jacket with a black shirt underneath it. She had on red stilettos and emerald earrings that match her eyes.

"Is this the same guy that answered the phone this morning?" Hinata asks as Sakura blush grew redder.

"Y-Yes it is." Sakura said trying to compose herself and pouts.

"So forehead you're finally getting some action huh?" Ino said smirking while the girls where laughing.

"Shut it pig! I could get laid whenever I want to; don't forget who seconds you are going to marry." Sakura said making Ino mad.

"Bitch fuck you. I'm happy that's all that matters." Ino growls out.

"Shut up arguing you two, its Hinata turn to speak." Temari spoke while looking for the waiter.

"Oh well, the asylum is doing well and Hanabi is going to graduate from college in a while. I'm happy with my husband and my father is promoting me." Hinata smiles and sticks out her tongue.

"Wow, good job Hinata and make sure you give Hanabi my blessing." Tenten said and the other girls agree. The waiter comes back and with everybody drinks and runs back to get the food. All the girls was laughing and giving Temari high fives.

"Damn girl you got him spooked." Ino grins.

"Well you got to let people know who's in charge." Temari smirks and sees the waiter coming back with the food. He hurried up and set the food down in front of them then bowed.

"I must learn how to do that; Temari, I want lessons." Tenten said with a deadpan face.

"Sure, but bitchiness comes naturally." Temari winks at her. "So anyway what's up with the men in your lives?"

"Well, me and Neji are going to have a baby soon and I'm picking out the baby clothes." Tenten said smiling large. The girls' mouths were wide open as the bomb rush Tenten.

"Oh my god Tenten I'm so happy for you! How many months are you?" Ino yells as her and the girls starts to rub her stomach. Tenten sweat drops and laughs at her friends.

"I'm 4 months now, and the doctors said I'm having a girl; Neji and Lee are making a baby room in the house and we plan on keeping it a secret until our party Friday. So don't tell anyone, got it." Tenten said as she made the girls promise not to tell.

"O.k. but we are planning a baby shower Sunday; your party is in four days and the baby shower is in 6. We have a lot of work ahead of us to make this party happen." Sakura said as she start writing down who is coming to the party while Ino and Temari were talking about the color theme of the party and the time; Hinata was planning all the food and drinks to it. 'Damn they work fast,' Tenten thought as she looks at her friends crazy.

"O.k. now that's settle, Sai and I are going to Chicago just to relax and plan our wedding; tee hee we are going to go sight seeing and dancing. Oh my god I just can't wait to go wild and party." Ino squeals making the others cover there ears. "Oh Sakura-chan, what is the man that you're dating?"

"Yeah, what is his name because it feels like I heard his voice before?" Hinata ponders.

"His name is Itachi." Sakura whispers as her friends smirk at her.

"Itachi Uchiha as in Sasuke's older brother?" Ino asks as Sakura nods at her.

"Nice job forehead, you got a sexy one." Ino laughs making Sakura blush.

"Shut it Ino." Sakura hissed out making the other girls laugh.

"Well, he is sexy." Temari said while Hinata and Tenten nodding in agreement.

"That reminds me, does anyone know who is Sasuke dating at the moment because I want to know who is he bringing to the party?" Tenten ask them.

"Oh Itachi told me that he is dating Karin." Sakura said her name in disgust.

"He's dating that bitch; all she used to do was try to break Sasuke and Hinata up in high school because she had a crush on him. Damn I can't stand her." Temari hissed out.

"I know and you two were a very good couple Hinata. Why did you two breakup?" Sakura asks.

"We broke up because father told me that we have to and that I have a fiancé; that's why I'm married to Dan but he is very good to me." Hinata said finishing quickly and starts to eat her salad.

"Sigh, Hinata you shouldn't have done that at all; you and Sasuke were in love and had your life planned with him. He's the one you lost your virginity to and the one who claimed you his in front of the whole school. I wished you had listened to your heart but I will always wish the best for you." Ino said as she puts her hand on her forehead.

"I did too Hina, you guys were dating for 4 years; two years of high school and 2 years of college. That's a long time to be dating and that's a sign of commitment." Temari said.

"I know but me and Dan had dated for a year before we got married so it wasn't like I was living with a complete stranger; but I do wonder what life would have been with him." Hinata said without knowing that she said the last part out loud.

"We know that Hinata, he seems o.k. but you and Sasuke were a perfect couple. Dan is 35; 10 years older than you Hinata. It's just that we don't know that much about him or what kind of life he lives. We're only worried about you; we are not trying to make you feel bad." Sakura soothes her while taking a drink from her coke.

"Thank you, but you guys I had this weird dream last night that seems so real." Hinata said.

"What was it about?" Temari said as she stuffs salmon in her mouth.

"Well, I was dreaming about that Dan was a mean like my father and was the head of the asylum."

"Isn't he the head of the hospital?" Ino asks as she is putting dressing on her salad.

"Yes he is, but he is not mean to me. We have been married for 2 years."

"I thought that you two were married for 2 years?" Sakura asks as she raises her eyebrow.

"Yes we are." Hinata said sighing. 'Damn it's hard to tell them a story.'

"Hurry and tell us Hinata, this sounds good." Ino said as she took a bite of her salad.

"Anyway," Hinata said irritated, "we barely knew anything about the other so he decides to have a romantic dinner; I didn't know what to think of him. First he is telling me I'm doing a good job then say don't embarrass him and live up to my name."

"That bastard! We should go kick his ass right now!" Tenten said getting up.

"Right!" the other three shouts as Temari motions the waiter to come bring the check.

"N-N-No guy! Remember, this is just a dream I'm telling you." Hinata stutters as her face turns red.

"Sorry, this dream of yours is making me mad; I just feel like hurting somebody." Temari growls and bangs her hand on the table making the waiter run in fear.

"It's o.k., then I had lunch with Hanabi and she told me that I should stop trying to please father and live my life."

"She's right about that one," Ino said while taking a sip of her coke.

"She also said that he's a bastard and I should leave his mean ass." Hinata said blushing that she cursed.

"That sounds like Hanabi alright." Tenten said laughing her ass off.

"Then I started to rush home to have dinner with my husband but it was raining and thunder storming and raining so bad that a tree fell on the road I was taking; the police told me that it would take all night to remove the tree. I had to be there at 8 o'clock and it was already 7:30 so I took the wood route home; as I was driving I see this girl in the middle of the road."

"In the middle of the road? Did you stop and she what the hell was wrong with her?" Ino asks.

"No because I accidentally hit her with my car." Hinata replies as she was picking at her salad.

"You hit the girl with your car!" Sakura screams as Ino was choking on her salad.

"I couldn't see her! It was raining hard and she just pops out of nowhere; remember this is a dream so I actually didn't hit her." Hinata said as she shushes her friends.

"What does the girl look like?" Tenten ask wondering what else happens.

"She had long black hair and carmal skin; her eyes were yellow and her eyes told me that she was in pain. Her dress was white and she looks like she was a high schooler; she had a nice body for her age. O.k, I see her and tried to stop but the road was to slippery and I hit her; I slid of the road and my car hit a tree making me black out."

"Damn, now that's a fucked up dream." Temari said while in a daze

"I'm not finished yet; I woke up and got out of the car to search for the girl. I hear noises in a bush and turn around to see that it was nothing; I felt happy and turned around to see that girl right in front of me as her yellow eyes started to glow. Before I could scream I blacked out. Then I woke up and found myself in the asylum stuck in a room; I tried to get out but the doors are lock and I started to scream for help. Sasuke came and another doctor was in there."

"Why the hell is Sasuke there?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know he was a doctor in my dream; so anyway I ask them can I leave they said no. I asked them why not and they told me that I stab my husband and kill a maid."

"You stabbed your husband and killed your maid; your ass went crazy." Temari said and the others agree.

"They said that I cut him up bad and poured gasoline all over his body to burn him; as I was about to put him on fire the maid came in and knocked me down. She called the police and I sliced her across the neck. They then said that a neighbor came in and saw me playing in their blood with a smile on my face; I tried to him again but the neighbor knocked me down and hold me until the cops came."

"Why did you keep trying to put his ass on fire?" Temari asks.

"I don't know why but I guess I wanted him to feel pain for some reason. I didn't even know I done it because I was knocked out." Hinata said worrying.

"This dream is deep, so what else happened." Ino ask.

"I told them about the woods and how my car is total in the wood; but they told me that my car is fine and it was parked right outside my house. Sasuke left and the other doctor tried to stick me with a needle; I kicked him and that needle but he had back up. They hold me down but I was kicking and screaming; I then felt drowsy and went to sleep." Hinata said looking down.

"Wow Hinata that was some dream you had there." Sakura said rubbing her back.

"That's not the worst part; I saw the girl from my dreams as I was driving here with those eyes." Hinata sighs as the girls jaw drop.

"Are you serious Hinata! You saw the girl while driving?" Ino screams.

"Yes and I almost had a car accident; I thought that I would die." Hinata said shaking.

"That dream sounds like it's trying to warn you Hinata; I'm not sure what it is but you better be careful." Sakura said cooing her.

"What is there to warn me about? I'm happy with my marriage and my job is o.k, so what is the problem?" Hinata ask as she took another bite of her salad.

"You're happy with your marriage and your job? I don't how since you got to deal with crazy people all the time and make sure they don't kill you; do you even love your husband?" Ino asks as she took a sip of her drink. Sakura elbow her in the chest hard making Ino bend over in pain.

"Ow forehead that shit hurts," Ino mumbles as she struggles to sit up straight again.

"Shut up pig; watch what the hell you are saying!" Sakura whispers harshly at her friend.

"Its o.k. you two, I-I-I love my job and h-helping the people there; they need love and attention and I want to be one of the people to give it to them. They are really good people just with little problems." Hinata said while taking a drink.

"That's all that matter Hinata; we love you and we will always have your back." Temari said and hug her.

"She right Hinata and please be careful; call us if you need anything." Ino said smiling.

"Yeah, and you should talk to Sasuke to see if there's any missing girl that is the same as the one you describe." Sakura said with a demanding voice.

"Don't be late to my party and I want to talk to your husband; all we ever did was greet each other then go our separate way. We actually never had a decent conversation with him." Tenten said as the others agree. Hinata smile at her friends' kindness and laughs.

"Don't worry I'll be there and I will try to make him come." Hinata said and looks at the time.

"Wow we been here that long! I'm sorry everyone but I got to go." Hinata said as she motions for the waiter to come bring the check.

"Hinata calm down and breathe; what's the problem?" Temari ask.

"Its 6 o'clock and I'm supposed to meet up with my family to have a meeting." Hinata said as she grabs some money from her purse.

"Its 6 o'clock already? Damn, I have a date with Shikamaru; his ass better be there" Temari said and took out some money.

"I think it is best if we all get going you guys; I hope we can do this again soon." Tenten said she gave all her friends hugs.

"Bye" all them said and paid the bill and gave the waiter a nice tip. He was still scared of Temari but thank them for the tip. Hinata gets in her car and drives off to her father house; as she was driving she hears this voice that kept crying and screaming in pain. Her vision started to become blurry and she started to feel dizzy from all the screaming; she pulls over and jump out of the car trying to catch her breathe. She hears the same voice that was in her head calling out to her; Hinata felt her body moving on its own and start walking. She couldn't move her body with her own feel will; she felt like something was controlling her and she couldn't even see where she was going. Her mind is fogged up while her senses are screw up; her hair is blowing in the wind as she walks closer to her destination. Her body stops walking and sat down on a swing; Hinata starts swinging and a couple of minutes later, she can see and feel everything around her. She blinks a couple of time and realizes that she is at the park.

"H-How did I end up at the park?" Hinata said out loud as the swing slow down.

"You are here because I call for you." Hinata turns her head and see the girl from her dreams. Hinata jumps from swings and falls on her ass; she looks at her closely and realizes that she is wearing the same white dress from her dreams. The girl turns her head to look Hinata in the eye then got up from the swing and starts to walk closer to her. Hinata backs up every time the girl walk forward; Hinata got up and start running from the girl as fast as she could. She wasn't paying attention to her surrounding and ended on a street with abandon buildings. She rested on pole and starts to look for signs to tell her what street she was on. What she saw was complete darkness until the street light came on but was blinking; she saw no cars or people outside and the wind were blowing hard against her face.

"Damn it I'm lost" Hinata thought as she took out her phone and found out she has no signal.

"You are not going any where," the girl said taunting her. Hinata runs inside a building tripping up the stairs; she opens an apartment door and see spider webs and dust. 'Now I got to find the back door to get the out and confuse her about my whereabouts.' Hinata thought as she head towards the door; she opens it and sees that it's boarded up.

"Told you so" the girl sings out. Hinata turns around and was punch in the face; before she had a chance to get up the girl grabs her by her leg and slings her to the wall. Hinata is grabbing on to the wall for support to stand. The girl smiles at Hinata then punch her in the gut making Hinata gasp for air; she then kicks her sending Hinata into the counter. Hinata was bleeding and she felt that three of her ribs are broken. Her lip was busted and her cheek was red from the punch.

"Stop! Why are you doing this," Hinata screams as she tries to crawl towards the door. The girl giggles and back hand Hinata near the window.

"You are trying to escape without listening to me." the girl said as she walks closer to Hinata. Hinata starts to look for escape routes but the girl thought ahead of her.

"Ah ah, ah you can't escape until I say so," the girl demand. She snaps her fingers and the door and window started to close and lock up. Hinata eyes widen with fear as she got up and look at the girl.

"What do you want with me?"

"To listen to me." as the girl said this, everything started to melt away and all Hinata could she was white. The girl reappears in front of Hinata and start walking away; she was 20ft in front of Hinata and turns her way. Hinata, getting the picture, starts to follow her. She sees a door and opens it to see the girl running towards her. Hinata close her eyes waiting for impact but it never came; the girl went right through her running away in fear. She was crying and running away as fast as she could from someone. Hinata opens her eyes and see that she in the wood and someone is chasing the girl. 'Why is she showing me this?' Hinata runs after them and sees a man knocking the girl down on the ground. 'What the hell is he doing to her! Damn it the top half of his face is covered up.' Hinata hiss as she starts watching the scene.

"_Please don't do this! Leave me alone; I-I-I won't tell anybody!" the girl said as she tries to crawl away. The man smirks and punches her in the face; he grabs her by her hair and slams her face into the ground. The girl screams in pain as blood drip from her lips and mouth; the girl was going in and out of her conscious. He then grabs her roughly by the legs and forces them open. He gets on his knee and kiss her on the lips mocking her pleases._

"_Why would I do that? I love you and I know you love me; but if you won't kill her with me then I will kill you after I get what I want." the man laughs and reach under her dress and rips her panties away. He unzips his pants letting his erection free; the girl whimpers and start screaming at the top of her lungs. The man seems to become annoyed with the girl and punch her in the stomach._

"_Shut the fuck up and lets enjoy the little time we have my love; this and many more to come." the man chuckled darkly._

"_B-B-But I never had sex before!" the girl cries as she struggles to get from under him. He pins her hand above her head and slaps her._

"_I know that, this is why I can't wait to have my little fun with you Aina. Be a good girl and let's enjoy the moment." he chuckles and rips her dress and bra off. Aina whimpers knowing that she is going to be rape by the man that she love. _

"_Please don't, I love you." Aina said as tears leak from her eyes. The man sneers and starts to play with her breast. He's twisting it cruelly making her cry in pain._

"_If you love me then you would let me fuck you and help me kill her." the man sneers and bites her breast hard breaking the skin. She screams in pain and more tears came running down. He uses the hand holding her hands above her head to slap her; Aina head butts him getting him a nose bleed. She seizes this chance and run again; she hears the man voice calling out to her._

"_Get your ass back here you whore!" she hears the man gaining up on her. Her eyes widen in fears and she turns left and zig zag. She runs back to the car and sees the keys in the engine. As she was about to open the door the man came behind her and bangs her head against the car hood. Aina fell to the floor unconscious. The man went in his car to pop open the trunk; he drags Aina and throws her to the trunk then locks it. _

_The man turns to Hinata and sneers. As she was about to see his face everything fades. She hears this voice calling her name._

"_Hinata, Hinata, Hinata," _

Hinata woke up and see Sasuke hovering over her. He sighs and hands her some water.

"Sasuke, where am I?" Hinata ask as she blinks her eyes to adjust to the light. She tries to sit up but her waist is hurting her and her head is pounding.

"You're in the hospital; I found you in an abandon building out cold. You were mumbling some shit." Sasuke said. Hinata got up and went to look in the mirror; she sees her head bandage and she has a black eye. Her lip is busted and her stomach is covered in bandage and bruises. 'She whopped my ass.' Hinata thought as she walks back to the bed.

"I was making my rounds and I heard a scream coming from the abandon building." Sasuke said while looking in her eyes. "Hinata, do you remember what happened?"  
Hinata didn't pay attention to him, she was wondering who scream. 'Did he hear that girl scream? I doubt that heard her.' Hinata thought as she gave him a funny look.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn,"

"What kind of scream did you hear?" Sasuke blinks at her question trying to remember what it sounds like.

"It was a scream of agony and pain," Sasuke said in a low voice. Hinata lower her eyes. 'So I guess he did hear her.' Hinata thought and starts to wonder why the girl showed her that image of her. 'What is she trying to tell me?' Hinata thought as she turns to Sasuke.

"Sasuke?"

"What?" Sasuke replies. 'He still has that attitude of his.'

"Do you have any missing reports on a girl name Aina?"

_**Sorry for taking so long to update. Please review.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Somebody Help Me

"Aina? What's her last name?" Sasuke ask in a serious voice. Hinata starts to ponder, wondering if the girl gave her her last name. 'What is her last name?' '_Kiraki.' _'What!' Hinata screams in her mind but hear no answer.

"Hinata snap out of it. What is her last name?" Sasuke demanded.

"Her last name is Kiraki. Aina Kiraki."

"Aina Kiraki hm. I never heard of her name in the station but I will look into it; I will call you if something comes up." Sasuke said getting up and getting some water. "What does she looks like?"

"She has long black hair with carmal skin. Her eyes are yellow and she was wearing a white dress. She looks like a high schooler and ah!" Hinata said while holding her sides. 'Damn it hurts every time I move. Why did she beat me this bad? I don't even remember how I got this headache.'

"Hinata, do you know who did this to you? You look like shit." Sasuke said bluntly while rushing to her side.

"I don't know really. How long have I been here?"

"About an hour; I called your family and your husband. They will be here in a minute." Sasuke said and looking at his watch.

"You didn't call my friends?" Hinata ask.

"No." Sasuke said as he grabs a magazine from the counter.

"Why?"

"Because if they see you in this condition, they would be running at the mouth and hugging you; you will be in more pain so I decided it would be best if you told them after you go home." Sasuke shrugs and turns a page. Hinata shivers at the thought. 'He is right; they will make me stay in the hospital even longer.'

"Sasuke who are you taking to Neji and Tenten party?" 'I hope it's not Karin.'

"Karin." 'DAMN!' 'Fake smile Hinata, fake smile.'

"Sasuke I'm."

"Hinata what happen to us." Sasuke said in a serious voice.

"Sasuke I don't know what you're talking about." His eyes cut Hinata off.

"Bull shit Hinata; I know that you're married but you can at least talk to me. We haven't had a decent conversation in 3 years." Sasuke hiss out as he clenches his fist.

"Sasuke." 'He's right we haven't talk for 3 years after father decision. I was in so much pain that I could barely eat.' Hinata thought as she heard the door open and saw Hanabi, Hiashi, and Dan entering the room. Hanabi runs up to Hinata and hugs her; she winces and hugs her back.

"Hinata are you o.k.; I rush as fast as I could to get over here. What happen to you?" Hanabi said while squeezing her tighter.

"My ribs are broken." Hinata said in a painful voice. Hanabi blushes and quickly let go.'

"Sorry but what happen Hinata? You look horrible." Hinata sweats drop and thinks 'Why are the people I know are always so blunt?'

"I have no idea." Hinata said. 'It's not a lie since I don't know who done it exactly.' Hiashi walks up to her and examines her. His face is blank but he is worrying sick about her on the inside.

"Where you robbed?"

"No."

"Where you raped?"

"No."

"What happen to you?" Hiashi said while sighing in relieve that his daughter wasn't raped or robbed.

"She was beaten up obliviously!" Hanabi said while rolling her eyes. "Look at her face; they fucked her up."

"Hanabi that's enough." Hinata said looking for a mirror. 'Is my face that bad?'

"Hinata are you o.k? I was worried sick and was driving around town looking for you." Dan said in a concern voice while kneeling by her bed. Hanabi rolls her eyes while Sasuke gags.

"Yes I'm o.k. I will be alright." Hinata said smiling. The doctor comes in with a smile on her face and greets everyone.

"Hello my name is doctor Zumai and I'm here to tell you that you are free to go but you must rest before going back to work. You have three fracture ribs and I believe that you can see the rest." the doctor said then left.

"That's it? Rest then you can go back to work? What the hell kind of doctor is this? Paying all this money and no pain killers? Stupidass mother fucker." Hanabi mutters and grabs Hinata bag and starts to walk towards the door. She turns her head around and glares at everyone.

"Well let's go. We can't do anything but leave. Hinata, do you need help getting up?" Hanabi ask worrying about her sister. Hinata gets off the bed and smile.

"N-no Hanabi, I can manage." Hinata said and turns to Sasuke with a smile on her face. "Thank you Sasuke-kun for everything you have done for me. We will talk later." Hinata said.

"Hn, your car is outside." Sasuke said as he gave her the keys and left the room.

"Fucking rude. Come on Hinata, I will drive you home in your car." Hanabi said as she drags her sister with her to the car. Hinata turns to her husband and mouths '_sorry'_ to him.

"Hanabi, my husband can drive me home and what about your car? Who is going to drive your car home?" Hinata said waiting on an answer.

"I rode with father so my car is at the house still. I'm making sure that you're going to make it home safe and sound." Hanabi said growling.

"Hanabi, I will be safe with my husband." Hinata begins to say but was cut off by Hanabi glare.

"I don't trust him Hinata; I had never trusted him Hinata. He seems so off to me and I'm worried about your safety." Hanabi said as she took the keys from Hinata to find the car. They both walk to the car and got inside. Hanabi went to the driver side and unlock the door to let Hinata in.

"What do you mean you don't trust him?" Hinata said as Hanabi pulls off.

"I just don't trust him. We don't know a damn thing about his past life. Father told you to date him for a year then marry him. He didn't tell us anything about his life and he seems like a weirdo. Hinata?" Hanabi said parking in an empty parking lot.

"What is it?"

"I've been having this weird feeling for days about him. And this voice I keep hearing this voice telling me not to leave the ones I love alone with someone I don't trust." Hanabi said looking in her sister's eyes. Hinata eyes widen.

"What kind of voice are you hearing?"

"It sounds like a soft voice full of despair and pain." Hanabi said looking down with worry eyes. Hinata sighs and grabs her sister's hands.

"Hanabi, I want to tell you the dream I had and why I was in the hospital." Hanabi eyes widen as she heard the story Hinata told and how she was beaten up.

"Hinata we need to tell someone about this."

"I told my friends and I don't think anyone can help us. I do wonder what the girl wants with us though." Hinata mutters while thinking.

"You think that she is trying to warn us?" Hanabi ask while thinking about the girl Hinata describes. 'She sounds so familiar.'

"Watch yourselves." Aina said in a cool voice. She was in the back seat looking at the both of them.

"AAAHHH!" both of the sister screams. Aina sighs and locks the door to make sure none of them escape. As she predicted both of them try to get out of the car with no hope.

"Listen, I will not hurt you if you will just listen to me." Aina said making the two girls calm down.

"What do you want from us?" Hinata ask while Hanabi was looking at the girl face closely. 'Oh my god!' Hanabi thought while her face was in pure shock.

"I want your help and in return I will help you." Aina said confusing both of them.

"Help you?" both of them repeated.

"Yes, I want you to find and save me from my kidnapper and in return I will save you."

"I don't get it? How do we suppose to find you when you're right here? And what do you mean save us?" Hinata ask confuse.

"I don't have time to explain but my kidnapper wants to kill you to take over. I can only do so little now but the next time we meet, I will." Aina disappeared before she can finish her statement.

"She's gone. What do you think she means when she told us this?" Hinata ask but got no reply from her sister. She saw her sister shaking and rocking back and forward.

"Hanabi snap out of it. I know that this must seem freaky but I know-." Hinata was cut off by Hanabi putting her hand over her mouth. She turns to Hinata with tears coming down her cheek.

"Hinata I know her." Hanabi chokes out. Hinata ears went up quickly to listen to her sister.

"W-What?" Hanabi shivers a bit and holds herself.

"I know her nee-chan, I know her!" Hanabi screams but was silenced by a slap from her sister.

"Hanabi calm down and tell me how!" Hinata said as she shook Hanabi to focus. Hanabi looks in her sister's eyes as she calms down. Her screaming stop but her tears kept leaking.

"I know her because she's my roommate." Hanabi whispers quietly.

**Sorry for taking so long to update. Hope you like this chapter and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Somebody Help Me

"Your roommate?" Hinata ask. Hanabi nods her head and looks down and sighs.

"Yes, she's my roommate and my best friend." Hanabi said forcing tears to stay at bay.

"Hanabi when was the last time you saw her?" Hinata said in a serious voice.

"I saw her last Thursday." Hanabi said fidgeting in her seat. Hinata eyes narrows and a scowl appears on her face.

"Four days Hanabi! You waited for four days to say something Hanabi!" Hinata screams at Hanabi only to cause her to shrink in her seat and glare at her sister.

"I didn't know o.k! She said that she won't be back until Saturday and I left to come over here Saturday morning!" Hanabi screams getting in her sister face.

"Do you two have any class together?"

"We have all our classes together."

"Didn't you think something was off when you didn't see her in any of your classes?"

"There was no class Friday and I had called her. The last time we talk was Saturday before I left. She doesn't like to talk on the cell phone to much so we made it quick." Hanabi said putting the keys in the ignition. She drives off riding to Hinata house.

"Why doesn't she like using the phone? I mean everyone likes talking on the cell phone." Hinata said as her eyebrow arch up.

"She says that she likes to talk to a person face to face instead on a phone. She wants to see their facial expression and everything you can't see or feel when you're talking on a phone with someone. I can understand that because if you're talking to someone about something private and they put it on speakerphone, they can lose your trust in them." Hanabi said stopping at the light.

"Listen Hinata I think we should tell Sasuke about Aina because I think he would be the best person to help us." Hanabi said with a frown on her face then she starts driving again.

"Don't worry about it Hanabi I asked Sasuke about a missing person. I could also call him and as him to track her phone. So which room are you sleeping in?" Hinata ask rubbing her temples.

"We are going to sleep in your guest room and have a slumber party between the two of us." Hanabi said not taking her eyes off the road.

"Hanabi I can't do that."

"Yes you can and will. Just watch me." Hanabi said as she parks the car in Hinatas garage. Hanabi and Hinata get out of the car and walks to the door. Well, Hinata was walking while Hanabi was stomping.

"Hanabi wait, you just can't demand things." Hinata said rushing after her sister. Hanabi just rolls her eyes as she walks up the stairs. As soon she reaches the door, she sees Dan coming out knocking her down. Hanabi fell on her ass with a loud thunk. She glares at him as he bends down to help her up.

"Sorry Hanabi-san, I should've watch where I was going." Dan said smiling as he rubs the back of his head. He turns to Hinata and gives her a passionate kiss on the lips making Hanabi turn away disgusted.

"Hinata I must be going now. I'm sorry that I can't stay and help you through your time of need." Dan said looking ashamed that he's leaving. Hinata looks at him confuse and before she can say something Hanabi beats her to the punch.

"What the hell you mean you can't stay?" Hanabi said as she puts her hands on her hips. Dan smile and says in an emotionless voice.

"I must attend business in the office. Something went down and now I got to go and check it out. I will call you when I arrive to give you a good time when I going to arrive home. See you two later and have a good night." Dan walks down the stairs and hops in his car speeding off. Hanabi and Hinata walks in the house then lock the door. Hinata and Hanabi walks up the stairs to the guest room to put on their pajamas. After they were finish Hanabi ran to the door to lock it.

"Hanabi, why did you lock the door?" Hinata ask as she watches her sister look through the peak hole. Hanabi walks where her sister is at and sits down flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"So no one can listen or walk in on us." Hanabi said in whispering. Hinata nods in respond. Hanabi sighs and takes a pillow off the bed and holds it.

"Hinata, we must come up with a plan to save Aina. She's trying to help us and plus she is my best friend. I don't want anything to happen to her." Hanabi said lowing down as she's clutching the pillow tighter. Hinata puts her hand on the lip thinking about what her sister just said. '_Hanabi must really care for her.'_ Hinata thought as she sat down on the floor on a pillow.

"I know Hanabi how are we going to do it? We need her to give us her boyfriend name and we need clues to get to him to find her. Do you know who her boyfriend is?"

"I don't know. She hasn't told me his name but she did give me description of his looks."

"O.k. tell me. Tell me everything about her. Who she knows and the place she likes to hang out at etc." Hinata said rolling her hand around.

"She said that he is 29 and has white hair. She also said that he is sweet and sophisticate and he is a pediatrician." Hanabi said thinking what else Aina said about him.

"How did she meet him?"

"She was taking her niece to the doctor for her brother and he asked her out after he was finishing up with her niece. She said that they have been going for 10 month now."

"10 months and you never saw him not once!" Hinata yells. Hanabi puts her hands over her sister mouth hushing her.

"Don't yell and no. She told me a month ago that she is seeing a guy when I try to hook her up with someone I know who likes her." Hanabi said in a harsh whisper. Hinata took her sister hand from her mouth.

"How you knew she was actually dating." Hanabi shrugs and answers.

"I forced it out of her. I look at her phone calls and some of her texts about her man so I know she wasn't lying to me."

"You read her texts."

"Of course I read her texts. I start worrying about her for months and I kind of set her up to figure out if my suspicions was correct." Hanabi said trying to justify want she'd done.

"O.k, do you know anything else about him."

"Yeah, she said that he wears glasses." Hanabi said as Hinata nods her head.

"Hanabi how old is she and what is her niece name?"

"Aina is 20 and her niece name is Kyra. Why are you asking?" Hanabi ask as she yawns. Hinata looks at the clock and realize that it is 1:00 in the morning.

"Because tomorrow we are going to your college and find out where her niece lives and ask around to know if they know anything about her boyfriend. I will contact Sasuke in the morning and see what he can do for us." Hinata said and got up to turn off the lights. Hanabi and Hinata get in bed then pull the blanket on them. Hanabi turns to Hinata and smiling and said in a sleeping voice.

"You know you and Sasuke make a good pair. If you ever divorce that weird son of a bitch, you can always date him." Hanabi said then went to sleep. Hinata just stares at her sister with wide eyes. _'Why is everyone saying the same thing? Me and Sasuke are over and I'm married to Dan. I'm his wife and I must put Hanabi in her place. I know that she is worry about me but she doesn't have to act like this. I must talk to Sasuke for everything between us can be good again. Tomorrow morning I have a lot of things to do. Aina Kiraki, we will find. Just you wait.' _Hinata went to sleep not knowing that Aina heard everything and is smiling through all the pain she is in.

"Bitch, why the hell are you smiling for? The fun is about to begin." the man said smirking as he punches her in the stomach. Aina gasp for air as tears leak from her eyes. 'Please hurry up and find me Hanabi. I don't know how much I can take anymore.' Aina thought as her lover beats her over and over again.

**Next chapter is the last one I'm doing for about 3 weeks after I put it up. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Somebody Help Me

_Aina pov_

_My boyfriend just left me here but I know that he will be coming back soon. He left me with so many bruises and jumble up emotions. I thought that he was going to be the one I will marry someday but I guess not. What the hell happen to him to make him do this to me? I thought that he loves me and will always care for me. He is working with some man to kill Hanabi and her sister. I can't remember his name but I think I can figure it out sooner or later. I will never help them kill Hanabi or her sister. I heard you Hanabi and I will do the best I can to make sure I can save the both of you. I could never live with myself if that happens. Hanabi is my best friend and I don't want to hurt her. I must gain some more energy to try to help them find me and my ex. _

_But that man reminds me of someone that Hanabi describes all the damn time. What is his name? I think they know each other. I must hurry and tell her today because they plan on killing them soon. God, I hate him! He made me so weak. I promise myself that I cry over a man but I did it. This chain is killing me. I'm surprise that he didn't rape me yet, but I know he will soon. The white dress he brought me for our one year anniversary is now ruined with my blood and saliva. My head is down since my face is bruise up. He gave me a black eye and a big bruise on my forehead. I should've listened to my niece when she said that he is a creepy man. I hear footsteps. He is coming back to do more damage. I hope that man he is working for his not coming. He keeps touching me everytime he comes here and he has this weird look in his eyes. The doors open and I only see my ex. He walks up to me and releases the chains from my ankle. He throws me on the bed and bends down eye level. _

"_Aina, why can't you be a good girl and help me kill them. I don't want to hurt you anymore." Kabuto said as he rubs my cheeks. __He kisses me gently, trying to get me to trust him, but he won't fool me. I wanted to him kill him the first time he hit me__. I don't give a damn if I had dated him for almost 1 year; if a man hit me I'm leaving. I smacked his hand away and looked the other way. I think that I piss him off._

"_You little whore! Be that way, I have a little friend that can't wait to get to know you." Kabuto said smirking cruelly as he reach under my dress and pull my underwear off me. I knew this was coming, the vile bastard. Kabuto pulls down his pants and let his erection free while holding me in place. I knew it was coming but I'm still scare. _

"_You know I have been feeling a little stress out from work and I think that I need to do something to relieve it." Kabuto said as he rubs his erection near my pussy. I close my eyes and whimpers, knowing that my first time is going to hurt. I hear him chuckling and put his tip in my entrance and move no further. _

"_You know, doing this by myself won't be any fun." Kabuto said and kisses my lips. The one thing that I use to love was his kisses; now I can't stand them. My eyes widen as I realize what he just said. Please don't be what I think it is. He smirks at my reaction._

"_Don't worry my love. __**We **__will enjoy ourselves." Kabuto said as his smirk gets wider. _

"_Come in." he said. The door open and I see that bastard who kept molesting me when I was chained up to the floor. Damn it, now I feel like crying. Kabuto still had his tip inside me and put me on his lap making me face him. The man came up behind me and sat down._

"_Kabuto she still won't do it huh?" the man said and started to grope my breast. I started to turn around to see his face but Kabuto moved a hand up to keep it in place, making me stare in his cold eyes._

"_What do you think you're doing? You are only going to look at me and only me understand?" he said glaring at me. I glare back because I don't want a damn thing to do with him. I felt something poking my ass. This bastard has an erection now they are going to fuck me both ways. I hear him unzipping his pants and felt his hand around my waist while Kabuto hands are on my ass. I know it's useless to fight so I'm not even going to try. Kabuto lift me up then pound into me hard breaking my hypehm. I felt tears coming from my eyes and felt the man behind me enter me the same way. Damn it hurts. I must not cry._

"_You're so fucking tight Aina; I wish I done this sooner." Kabuto moans in my ear. The man behind me is thrusting inside me hard. Both of them kept pounding me harder and harder with each go. I wish they would hurry up and finish because I don't know how much more I can take. I see my blood running off his dick. This man is in my ear moaning and groping me harder that it's breaking my skin. I must not cry; I can't show them my pain. Kabuto glares at me then slaps me hard on the face drawing more blood._

"_Moan for me Aina." he said and starts to rub my pussy. I look down not wanting to speak or look at him. He back hands me almost making me fall to the floor. He rips off the front part of my dress and lifts my bra up. He bites my left nipple hard making me moan in pain. I lay my head on his neck biting it hard hoping he would bleed. After a couple of more thrusts, the man behind me cums inside filling me with his sperm. Kabuto kisses me on the lips then pulls out. I wonder why he is doing that. I wish I didn't because he cums all over my face and hair. It feels so hot and sticky. I glare at him while he laughs and grabs me roughly by my hair. He yanks it hard making a few tears fall down my cheek and he put his dick in my face. I look at him with tired and pain filled eyes. _

"_Suck me off Aina." Kabuto laughs and smash my face into his dick. It went to the side of my face since I didn't open my mouth. Kabuto force me on all fours and the man pentrated me from behind making me open my mouth. Kabuto took this chance and force his dick deep down my throat making my gag. He moans and forces my head to meet this thrust. I bit down hard making him scream and let go of my head. __I took the chance to hit the other man in the head with a closed fist__. I start crawling towards the door. Kabuto grabs my leg dragging me back to him. He turns me over and punches me hard in the stomach. I gasp for air as he force his cock back in my mouth going faster and rougher than before. A few minutes later he cums in my mouth. He put his hand over my mouth making me swallow it all. I cough as he throws me back on the bed and zips up his pants._

"_BITCH DON'T YOU EVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Kabuto screams at me as I back against the wall. That man got up and raises his hand to hit me. I waited for inpact but it never came. I open my eyes and see Kabuto grabbing the man's hand._

"_She's mine meaning only I can hit her got it." Kabuto said with venom. The man nodded and smirks at me with lustful eyes. I shiver at his stare and see Kabuto standing over me. He yanks me up by my forearm and starts dragging me out of the room to the bathroom. He yanks off my clothes and throws me in the shower._

"_Take a shower; I'll have some clothes for you. You have 10 minutes so hurry up." Kabuto said then walks away. I nodded then wash all the dirt from my body. To think that I only been gone for 2 days. My hair and face must come first. My legs feel weak under me. They're purple and blue from the sex and beatings Kabuto had put me through. I wash my body and hair over 3 times each try to get rid of the feeling. I cry knowing __I had lost my virginity through rape and the beatings will only get worst from now on__. I gotten out of the shower and looked in the mirror. My face looks like shit and I feel like it. My stomach has a big purple bruise on it and my cheek is a little red. I put on some __deoderant.__ I hear the door opening and see Kabuto entering with a short red kimono and undergarments. I don't know why he brought them since he just going to rip it off to rape me again. I hate him with a passion and I will get my revenge. _

"_Here" Kabuto said and hands me the clothes. I will never love or forgive him for what he has done. I grab the clothes without looking at him in the eye or saying anything. I hurry to put on my clothes before he gets horny and forces himself on me again. He sighs and reaches out to grab my arm. I jump back looking at the floor; I know this made him mad. He snatches my arm and forces me to go with him. We were back in the room and that man is gone thank god. I see food by my bed with new clean sheets. Why in the hell did he change my sheets for?_

"_Eat. We will talk about this when I get back from work. I expect my property to be clean." Kabuto said then walked away. I must regain my strenght and warn them about that other man. I went to bed and start drifting off to sleep._


	8. Chapter 8

Somebody Help Me

Chapter 8

Hinata pov

I woke up in the middle of the night due to a phone call at one in the morning. Hanabi growls in her sleep rolling over. I giggle then answer the phone hearing my husband voice.

"_Hinata there's been here at work so I'm going to be coming in a little bit late."_

"Is everything alright?" I ask sitting up worrying about my husband.

"_Yeah everything is cool so don't worrying your sweet little head off."_ Dan said chuckling. "_I love you but I got to go. See you when I get home love."_

I smiles and whisper a good-bye to him then hang up. I went to sleep having an uneasy feeling growing inside of my chest. I woke up later that morning when Hanabi smack me in the face while we were sleep. I growl seeing it's seven in the morning. I grab my phone and made a phone call.

Normal pov

"Hanabi wake up." Hinata said shaking her sister awake as she puts on her earrings. Hanabi stirs in her sleep turning the other way. Hinata sighs and yanks the covers off the girl. Hanabi shivers as she wakes up to she her sister hair ready to go for the day. She has a pony tail in the middle of her head with two bangs framing her face and with a yellow sundress on.

"Onee-chan why are you up so early?" Hanabi moans as she gets out of bed.

"We have to go to your school and find out where Aina lives at." Hinata yells at Hanabi who went in the bathroom to take a shower.

"I already know where she lives and I think she said her niece is visiting over her house today." Hanabi yells over the water. Hinata frowns a bit then look at her phone history. _'Hmm, he called me back and left a message.' _Hinata thought feeling happy on the inside. Hanabi came out with a towel on spacing out. Hinata walks up to her sister snapping her out of her thoughts. Hanabi shakes her head then went inside her bag getting her some clothes.

"Hanabi are you o.k?" Hinata ask seeing her sister putting on some pants at a very slow pace not paying attention to the scene around her.

"Huh, yeah sure whatever." Hanabi said putting on a sky blue shirt and sneakers. She put her hair in a bun to the back with strands of hair framing her face. "Hinata?"

"What is it?" Hinata ask waiting to see what is bugging her little sister.

"Do you think we can save her in time before he kills her?" Hanabi said looking down with tears in her eyes. Hinata eyes widen then she looks down with her fist shaking.

"I really don't know Hanabi. Look we need to stop thinking like that and try to find her. If we can get some clues to who she was dating from her niece then we will be in business." Hinata said with determination.

"Hai." Hanabi said and grabs her phone and purse then walk out of the door with Hinata in toll. As they walk down the stairs to their hallway, Hanabi and Hinata stomach growls making them both blush. Hinata turns to her sister who face is red as a tomato like her.

"We will pick something up on the way." Hinata said as Hanabi nods her head in agreement. Hinata opens the door to see Dan with a bandage on his nose and a very bad bruise under it. Hanabi is fighting the urge to laugh while Hinata walks up to him with concern eyes.

"Sweetie what happened last night?" Hinata ask as Hanabi hides her face in her hair shaking from trying not to laugh out loud. Hinata glares at her sister as she walks to the car. Dan glares at her also in a more sinister way but this goes unnoticed by the two.

"A patient went crazy and then she hit me in my face with a book breaking my nose." Dan said in a tired voice. "I'm going to bed but where are you going?" Dan asks curious since his wife is going out dress up on one of her off days. She usually stay in the house gardening or at the hospital helping out.

"I'm going with Hanabi for breakfast then we are going shopping." Hinata said smiling as she kisses her husband cheek.

"Alright but I was really hoping that we were going to have some quality time together." Dan said grabbing Hinata by her waist causing her to giggle.

"Don't worry we will have plenty of time left when I come back. I won't be gone for long." Hinata said walking away from his embrace. Hinata went to the car Hanabi is by which is her brand new black Lexis.

"I'm not even going to ask why?" Hinata sighs getting in the driver's seat and Hanabi getting in the passenger seat. They went to the drive thru of McDonalds getting some hash brown and two Egg Mcmuffins. They ate it on the way as Hinata parks the car giving them more time to eat. As the finish eating, Hinata hands Hanabi the keys and gets out of the car.

"What are you doing?" Hanabi said looking at her sister walking to her door.

"I don't know where Aina lives so you are driving there. We need to act cool so her family won't suspect anything and we need to get details about her boyfriend from her niece." Hinata said opening the door letting Hanabi out as she got in.

"Well at least her family knows me and will help us in any way they can." Hanabi said driving off. Twenty minutes later they park at Aina house. It's is a small white house with blue roof on it. They see two females outside on porch. The two got out of the car walking to towards the group. The youngest one who looks like she's ten runs up to Hanabi hugging her.

"Hi Hanabi-chan!" the little girl spoke. Hanabi smiles at her hugging her back.

"Hey, Kyra. How you been doing?" Hanabi said as Kyra looks at Hinata smiling.

"I'm good, is this you're sister?" Kyra said walking up to Hinata.

"Yes her name is Hinata." Hanabi said urging Hinata to speak.

"Hello Kyra it's nice to meet you." Hinata said shaking the little girl hand. She's light skin with a pink outfit on with 3 ponytails. Two in the front and the other one is in the back. The little girl smiles and grabs both of their hands walking them to the house towards the older woman. The older woman smiles at the two. She has chocolate smooth skin and she has a short hair cut that frames her face. _'She looks like she's Kyra's mother.' _Hinata thought smiling.

"Mama! Hanabi and her sister Hinata are here." Kyra said yelling to her grandma. Hinata looks at the lady shock at how young she looks.

"Hanabi, where is Aina's Mother?" Hinata ask wondering where her mother is at to ask questions.

"That's Aina's mother." Hanabi said shrugging her shoulders. Hinata looks at her sister with a confuse face.

"Isn't she Kyra's mother?"

"No, she is her grandmother." Hanabi said smiling at 'Mama'.

"Why does she call her Mama for?" Hinata ask in a very confuse voice.

"I'll explain later." Hanabi said running up to the lady in question.

"Hey Hanabi it's nice seeing you again." Mama said giving her a hug.

"Nice seeing you too, Mama." Hanabi said returning her hug. _'Mama? You too Hanabi?' _Hinata thought looking at the two hugging. Mama turns her head towards Hinata smiling.

"You must be Hinata. Hanabi told me so much about you. Come inside you two. Kyra come on, you been outside long enough." Mama said going inside the house as the three girls follow her. Hinata, Hanabi, and Mama sat on the couch while Kyra went in her auntie's room watching Sponge Bob.

"So you two are here because of Aina am I right?" Mama said pouring tea for the three of them. The two girls look at Mama shock then tries to come up with a lie. Before the can say something Mama interrupts them.

"Don't try it. Aina contact me last night telling me everything that has happened." Mama said taking a sip of tea.

"H-How did she contact you last night? Oh, did she contact you in a person form but not really there?" Hanabi ask.

"No she use telekinesis to tell me and I use some of my spiritual energy to bring her human form out so I can see what she looks like." Mama said hearing Kyra footsteps coming closer.

"KYRA! STAY UP STAIRS FOR A WHILE. GROWN FOLKS ARE TALKING" Mama yells making Kyra turn around going back upstairs.

"W-Wait how can you do that?" Hinata ask even more confuse then she ever was.

"We know vodou a.k.a voodoo in America. Our family has mostly Mambos know as Female Voodoo Priest. Aina, Kyra, and her sisters are Deities while I'm the Queen Mothers."

"Queen Mothers?" Hinata ask.

"Yes, and that's why I'm called Mama because of that name. What I do is I mostly geared towards activities among women. This job usually goes to the elderly woman of the clan but my mother wasn't up for the job so I was chosen to do it instead." Mama said explaining it more to them.

"But what does a Deities do?" Hanabi ask.

"They have powers and can perform spells of all kinds but they also have different powers from each other. Aina can eject her soul out of her body and can appear anywhere she wants. She has a lot more powers but she is studying to see what she has."

"Isn't voodoo like black magic?" Hinata ask making Mama mad.

"NO! _**Voodoo is not black magic**_. Some priest/priestess use it to cast spells on other people but it's not the what we can really do. We clean the body and spirit by performing rituals. We help the sick and make herbs to give people positive and relax feelings." Mama said rubbing her temples.

"Yes they are here." Mama said out loud making the two pale eye girls look at her.

"I might not have that much power left after last night but if you put some in it, we can actually do it with these two help." Mama said growling out loud.

"Call me back in ten minutes so I can get everything ready." Mama said getting up going into the kitchen to get some herbs and candles. She went back into the living room and got ten scented sticks and a big black book.

"Hanabi go get Kyra for me and Hinata, get the dried up lavander and rose petals in that drawer right there." Mama said seeing she only has 7 minutes left. The girls got up doing what they're told to do. Three minutes later they all went into the basement getting everything setup ready to go not a moment to late. The basement looks like a temple with masks around the place. Two candles where by each female and two is in the middle. Mama chants some words as she grabs some powder forming a star and throws some on the girls and candles. Hinata and Hanabi look at the older woman with admiration in their eyes while Kyra has her head down praying and chanting with the older woman.

"Yes everything is setup and we are ready to start now Aina." Mama said nodding towards Hinata to light the candle in the middle letting it burn. Soon all the candles lit up and the scented sticks. Mama then threw the dead flowers making them descend in the air spreading everywhere. Soon the candle light grew big and orange engulfing everything and everyone around it. Hinata and Hanabi shield their eyes from the light.

"Hanabi, Hinata; grab me and Kyra hands to form a circle around the star. Be careful not to step on it." Mama warns them as they form the circle. The light soon dies down revealing Aina in a short red kimono with bruises all over her body standing on the star looking lost. She fell to the floor with a soft thud withering in pain.

**Sorry****, I know I said I will update soon but school started two weeks ago for me and they loaded me with homework. Hope you like the chapter! Please R&R.**


	9. Chapter 9

Somebody Help Me

Chapter 9

"Aina!" Hanabi yells as her friend puke up blood. Aina lifts her head as her hair fell all over her face making it hard for everyone to see her expression. She turns her head towards Kyra pointing to the door.

"Kyra leave now." Aina said in pants standing up.

"I-I-I don't want to" Kyra stutter out twirling one of her ponytails between her fingers.

"Kyra go now." Aina said getting a bit angry.

"Grandma" Kyra whine pleading with the older woman.

"You heard her. Now go upstairs." Mama said pointing towards the door.

"Hmph" Kyra pouts stomping all the way up the stairs slamming the door shut.

"She'll get over it." Aina said smiling.

"Aina what happened?" Hinata ask wondering why she's in a silk red kimono.

"He raped me last night with his partner." Aina said lowly gripping hard on her kimono. Hinata gasp while Hanabi and Mama clench their fist.

"What is your boyfriend name?" Hanabi hiss out dangerously. Aina sighs wondering if it's a good idea to tell her.

"Hanabi, I don't think that I should." Aina said lowering her eyes. The three look at her shock and confuse.

"Why the hell not Aina? He raped you and then beat on you! Why the fuck are you protecting him?" Hanabi hiss as her voice went up a couple of levels.

"This is why. You're mad and you might do something stupid and all of us will go down. You might be calm and collective most of the time but when you're angry; you don't know what you will do." Aina said in a stern voice.

"But Aina, you should tell us so we can find you." Hinata said trying to reason with the girl.

"When Hanabi and mother calm down I will." Aina said not shaken by her words.

"Aina please." Hanabi plead.

"Later now I will tell you about the man that is trying to kill you." Aina said shushing everyone.

"Hanabi," Aina said turning towards her looking straight into her eyes. "You two know him; you describe him to me all the time." Aina said thinking how else to describe him.

"I describe a lot of men to you; what else does he look like?" Hanabi ask confuse.

"He has black hair and his face is a bit fuzzy. But you both know him" Aina said getting a migraine from thinking to hard.

"Give us some more clues Aina because if I don't know what you're talking about I doubt they will." Mama said focusing more energy towards her daughter.

"Oh, you hate him and you said something about Hinata, follow your heart and some guy with chicken ass hair." Aina said with a blank face.

"Sasuke! She's talking about Sasuke! Oh no is he trying to kill us." Hinata ask with worries.

"Does he look middle age?"

"No." Hinata said raising an eyebrow.

"Then no, the man I'm talking about is middle age and I punched him in the face trying to escape." Aina said smiling wide.

"Nice going Aina, where did you hit him exactly?" Hanabi ask smirking.

"I don't know but I it must of hurt because he was rolling on the ground." Aina said laughing. Her body starts to fade as Mama coughs a bit.

"Damn it. Alright my boyfriend name is Kabuto Yakushi." Aina said looking at the time.

"Where does he work at?" Hinata ask seeing the girl in distress.

"Why?" Aina said raising her eyebrow.

"To stalk him and find you." Hanabi said before her sister can speak.

"Don't get caught. His address should be in my black book in my room under my pillow." Aina said fading fast.

"O.k., when we do, we will call the police to get him." Hinata said in a determine voice. Aina eyes widen in fear.

"No don't," she yells out. She starts shaking and crying a bit.

"Why the hell not Aina, we need to save you." Hanabi growls out cracking her knuckles ready to destroy him.

"You have no evident and he will…" Aina said disappearing before she can finish. Mama fell to her knees catching her breath. The girl rushes to her side helping her up.

"What happened?" Hanabi ask looking at the older woman tired eyes.

"She used a lot of her energy and mine to keep her here. She ran out of energy so I gave her some of mine to be stable but I never guess her body was that weak and couldn't stand to long." Mama said tire.

"What should we do?" Hinata ask feeling she should call the police.

"Nothing but get some clues to where my daughter is at." Mama said walking up the stairs. The sisters soon follow after her with questioning stares.

"How are we going to find a clue if we don't know what he looks like?" Hanabi yells yanking on her hair.

"You got her boyfriend name now go to you two dorm rooms and find anything about her boyfriend and how he looks. But first we need to find the address book to find out where he works." Mama said going into Aina room seeing Kyra lying on Aina bed looking in a picture book.

"Why are you in her room?" Mama said glaring at her.

"Looking for Auntie boyfriend's picture. I know his face and we made a scrapbook together. I'm pretty sure his picture is in here." Kyra said not looking at them still flipping through the pages. Her face lit up with a smile as she shows them the picture.

"Look Mama here it is! This is Auntie's boyfriend." Kyra said on her knees sitting on the bed. The three of them gather around the picture.

"That's Kabuto huh? I don't understand why he's doing this to her. In this picture they look so happy." Hinata said in a sad voice looking at the couple hugging and smiling.

"Ya think you someone and they pull something like this on you." Mama said shaking her head. Aina had on a yellow scoop neck shirt and acid wash shorts. Kabuto had on a silver button up shirt and black pants. He had a small smile on his face holding her tightly in his arm from behind with while she has her head looking up at him smiling brightly. They look like a happy young married couple and nothing can get in there way….except this maybe.

"So what do we do now?" Hinata ask still lost in the picture.

"Find out where he works at." Hanabi said growling at the picture. '_How the hell can he pull this type of shit on her!'_ Hanabi said as a tear escape her eye.

"555 N. Cello Drive." Kyra said making everyone look at her. "What? Auntie told me to remember because this is where she's taking me from now on when I'm here." Kyra said blushing bit.

"O.k. now since we got the name and address, we can get a warren on him and find Aina!" Hanabi yells as she clasps her hand.

"Don't you call no police." Kyra yells pointing at Hanabi confusing Hanabi and Hinata.

"What is up with everybody not wanting to call the police?" Hinata ask confuse.

"Because the police are really no help. They will come when everything ends and then arrest some innocent bystander." Mama said growling.

"The police don't do that." Hinata said thinking of Sasuke.

"Sweetie, we all live in different societies so everything is different. The police in your town might come in an instant but around here, honey if you're not rich or famous then you are forgotten. You might be better off dead then hoping that the police will help you." Mama finishes off bitterly.

"Beside if he knows that the police are after him then he will kill Auntie and dump her body in a nearby river. We must take matter in our own hands and then call the police since they are only good when you're finished taking care of business." Kyra said rubbing her head.

"You're talking to Aina now? Hinata ask looking at the girl making faces.

"Yeah but she needs to rest right now to save up power to guide us she said. Plus, he gets off at 5:00 and he knows what you two look like so don't get caught."

"Hai." both girls said and nods. Hinata look at the clock panicking.

"We only have three hours left to get there." Hinata said texting someone.

"Come on let get going then. It will take us about an hour to get there." Hanabi said rubbing Kyra's head making her pout.

"It was nice meeting you two goodbye." Hinata said bowing then going downstairs.

"Yeah goodbye. We will tell you if we got something." Hanabi said following her sister's lead.

"Alright you two be safe now." Mama said smiling. The door closes leaving the house quiet.

"Mama, do you think they can save Auntie in time?" Kyra ask doubting the two.

"I don't know Kyra. It's up to him if he wants her to live."

"It's not fair that Auntie's life is in the hands of that man." Kyra said crying.

"Life is never fair especially when it's dealing with love." Mama whispers in Kyra ear holding her tightly.

**Sorry for taking so long to update. Anyway R&R.**


	10. Chapter 10

Somebody Help Me

Chapter 10

"Hinata stop driving slow or we'll miss him!" Hanabi yells trying to take over the wheel.

"Hanabi stop that or we'll be in an accident then no one can save her!" Hinata yells back pushing Hanabi away. "Besides, we must meet someone to help us." Hinata said pulling over in an empty parking lot. Hanabi pouts angrily as she folds her arms around her chest.

"Who are we meeting and he better be helpful; we don't have time to waste and it's four o'clock. It will take us thirty minute to get there because you got us lost!" Hanabi puff out. "We need to find out where he lives and what his car look like."

"I know Hanabi and that's why we need their help; they are experts in this field and we will find her faster." Hinata said opening the door getting out of the car. Hanabi follow her sister lead slamming the door hard.

"Hanabi!" Hinata said glaring at her.

"Whatever, aye aren't those cops?" Hanabi ask pointing at the black car with a red light sitting in it.

"Just the people we're looking for." Hinata said smiling as the cops come out of the car. Hanabi frown only seeing it's just Sasuke and his partner with a case in his hand.

"Why the hell is Sasuke and his new partner here for? I thought we couldn't ask the police for help." Hanabi said seeing they only have fifty minutes left.

"We need help tracking his every movement while in the car and we will be able to pin point his exact locate to find Aina." Hinata said walking up to Sasuke giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She does the same thing to the other cop.

"Hello Sasuke and Obito-kun; how are you two today." Hinata said smiling. As Sasuke opens his mouth to say something, Obito rush pass him pulling her in a tight hug. Hinata blush as Sasuke grows a tick mark.

"Awful Hinata-chan! Sasuke kept bitching and moaning all day about his life and Fugaku-sama keep piling paper work on me because of an innocent joke I pulled on him. I thought I'll never see sunlight again." Obito said dramatically. He looks over Hinata shoulder looking at Hanabi. "Who is this lovely young lady right here?" Obito said smirking.

"That young creature right there is Hinata younger sister Hanabi" Sasuke said as Hinata try to stiffen her giggles. Hanabi glares at Sasuke while shaking Obito hand. She has a light blush on her cheek.

"Don't get mad at me because you don't have a life you Emo King. So why are you two here for?" Hanabi ask Obito ignoring Sasuke glare.

"Well princess have called us early in the morning to help her track a missing girl." Obito said smiling; Hanabi frowns at her sister.

"You told them! Onee-chan, why did you tell them so much information?" Hanabi hiss out.

"Don't worry Hanabi, we can trust them." Hinata said reassuring her.

"It's not recorded in the system and we're doing this on our own free will." Sasuke said heading towards Hinata car. "Get in you three, it's not smart doing business outside." he said opening the door. He and Hinata are in the front while Obito and Hanabi are in the back. Sasuke lowers both of their seats back turning towards them opening the case.

"O.k, this want we need to do. Since all of us got something to do all this week, we need to meet up at night in my apartment to check his whereabouts." Sasuke said giving Hinata a walkie talkie and Hanabi a black thingy she didn't know.

"What is this?" Hanabi said looking at the small black thing.

"It's a tracker; since we are going to his job, we need someone to stick it on his car. You just can't stick it anywhere it must be below his car at a good angle so he can't find it." Obito said showing Hanabi how to stick it.

"We need to find her in five days or less because he might get sick of her and just kill her. You said her boyfriend got her correct?" Sasuke ask looking at both girls nod. "Good now we can predict what can happen to her and where she's at." Sasuke said as Obito start writing on a pad.

"How can you do that?" Hinata ask amaze.

"I work on cases like these all the time. The boyfriend will have her in his house or somewhere not far away." Obito said still writing down notes.

"Can we hurry up please? We only have twenty five minutes left to get there not to mention the traffic. Then it will probably take us thirty minutes because Hinata drives so slow and we get lost easily. We will miss him and a day; she doesn't have that much time left." Hanabi said rubbing hr temples.

"What street are we going on?" Obito ask.

"555 N. Cello Drive," Hinata said. Sasuke and Obito nods at each other. Obito gets out of the car walking to theirs.

"Listen it will only take us five minutes to get there since it isn't far from here. Hinata, follow us but we must hurry. He might leave early to visit her. How long has she been missing?"

"Three days now." Hinata said. Sasuke grunts getting out of the car seeing Obito pulling over. He gets in and Obito speeds off; Hinata drives soon after him.

"_Hinata, Hanabi do any of you know what his car look like?" Obito ask through the walkie talkie._

"I don't what about you Onee-chan?" Hanabi ask Hinata. Hinata start thinking hard.

"I saw it in the vision she showed me but I don't know what the brand is." Hinata said.

"_Do you know the color?" Sasuke ask irritate._

"It's grey." Hinata said.

"_O.k. when we get in the parking lot that's the car we're looking for." Sasuke said._

"Hai." both girls said making a left turn. Obito stop the car parking as did Hinata.

"_Hinata, Hanabi do you see a grey car?" Obito ask._

"Yeah it's right there." Hinata said pointing towards it.

"_O.k., one of you get out and put it on the car." _Hanabi smirks opening the door. She puts on foot down before hearing Obito's voice again.

"_Get back in someone is coming." he said looking at the door opening._ Hinata and Hanabi's eyes widen at who is coming.

"It's her boyfriend." the both whisper in the talkie. Sasuke and Obito look at the guy walking towards his car.

"_Damn this is bad," Sasuke said in an angry voice._

"_He just had to be her boyfriend." Obito said punching the door._

"Don't worry we can still get him." Hanabi said in a determine voice.

"_No because now we got to revise our plans because it's him."_

"Sasuke what are you talking about?" Hinata ask in a worry voice.

"_This guy is Kabuto Yakushi has been in our system for years and no one has ever booked him yet." Sasuke said angry._

"What did he do?"

"_He's has connection with Orochimaru and he was accused of testing medicine on innocent people. If you say this is her ex then we have to work fast. We better hope we can save her by Friday or she's as good as dead but my question is why did he kidnap her?" Sasuke ask knowing something not right._

"We don't know but shouldn't we follow his car?" Hanabi said lying threw her teeth. She cast her eyes down and Hinata does the same.

"_No it will be to obvious but we might be able to get his location for sometime if we can tag his car." Obito said. "I think it's best if I do right now because he is going back in his office to grab something." Obito said looking at Kabuto opening up the back door again._ He ran pass Hinata car getting the device. He crawls on the ground putting it under the trunk of the car; he runs back to the car getting in the drivers side putting his seat belt back on.

"_Smooth Obito," Sasuke said in a sarcastic voice._

"_Aye, I was quick and undetectable." Obito said in a piss voice._

"You two should stop fighting and I think we should leave."

"_Good idea but you two leave right now then we will leave later. It will look suspicious if we leave together." Obito said._

"Not if we go in opposite directions." Hanabi said.

"_I don't have a problem with that beside; we got to go to my house right now." Sasuke said starting the engine. _Hinata starts her and drove off going left while Sasuke goes right.

"Um...Hinata isn't that Dan over there with a blonde hooker." Hanabi said pointing. Hinata looks and there was Dan with some blonde girl holding her like she's his women. He whispers something in her ear making her giggle; he kiss her lips as she kiss him back with passion. _**'H-how can he do this to me? I know this is a force marriage but we both have gain feelings for each other so I thought. I would never cheat on him so why would he do the same.' **_Hinata thought as tears came down her face gently. Hanabi rubs her sister back knowing this is too much for her to handle right now.

"Hinata, I think it's best if we stay at a ho-" Hanabi said but was interrupted as Hinata made a u-turn parking next to them. She got out of the car mad and steamed. Dan looks up surprise as the blonde woman looks at Hinata like she's crazy.

"Hinata." Dan said looking at his wife face one last time before she slap him.

**I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I had a paper due, three test, and quizzes in almost all my class. Please r&r!**


	11. Chapter 11

Somebody Help Me Chapter 11

"Hinata I-" Slap. Hinata slaps Dan leaving a bright red mark on his cheek. Hanabi is in the car laughing her ass off, seeing him in pain really makes her day. She stops laughing as he eyes widen getting a good look at his face.

_Flash Back_

"_I don't know about the other man but I punched him in the face." Aina said smiling._

"_No he is middle age," Aina said shrugging._

"_You hate him and you keep telling Hinata to 'follow your heart."_

_Flash Back_

"Oh damn…." Hanabi whispers holding herself.

"Hinata I can explain."

"No you can't Dan; I trusted you and you cheated on me with her." Hinata said pointing at the blonde woman who is shock.

"Hinata let us talk about this in private." Dan said trying to get out of the public eye.

"You done enough in private; I will be at a friend's house," Hinata said getting in the car leaving.

"You bastard and to think I had forgiven you yesterday." the blonde lady said punching Dan in his already sore nose. Hanabi laughs as her sister drives off.

"Nice going onee-chan; lets get some of your clothes and leave quick." Hanabi said as they pull in Hinata's drive way.

"Hanabi why are you in a rush to leave so quickly?" Hinata ask opening the door walking into her room.

"I think he wants us dead Hinata; remember when Aina said that she punched a middle age man in the face and I hate him." Hanabi said getting three suit cases. She grabs Hinata's clothes out the closet stuffing them in the suit cases. Hinata stops her and spreads it out evenly in the cases.

"Yes I remember."

"Did you see Dan's face," Hanabi said going back in the closet grabbing shoes.

"….You think he's trying to kill us?" Hinata whispers putting her shoes in another suit case.

"Yes and we have to hurry before he comes back." Hanabi whispers harshly grabbing two as Hinata grabs the other two. Hanabi zooms down the stairs running out the door opening the trunk. Hinata follows her sister backing the door. She puts the suit cases in the trunk then go on the driver's side starting the car.

"Come on we got to go to Sasuke's house." Hanabi said looking back to make sure no one is coming.

"Alright I'm pulling out now," Hinata said as she put her car in reverse.

"_What the hell is taking you two so long_?" Sasuke said piss through the talkie.

"I forgot we had this in here." Hanabi said picking it up.

"Sasuke we're on our way right now, we had to make a little pit stop." Hanabi said as Hinata drove fifteen over the speed limit trying to get to his house faster.

"_Well hurry up, we have everything set-up in the apartment. Stop wasting time."_ Sasuke said turning off the talkie.

"He is pissing me off with his attitude and who the hell does he think he is? I mean come one..." Hanabi said as she continues her rant. Hinata shakes her hand making a left turn pulling over.

"Are we here?" Hanabi said looking at Hinata getting out of the car.

"Yeah so hurry up and let's tell them who else we think is involved in Aina's kidnapping." Hinata said. Hanabi gets out the car going inside of the building with Hinata. They got in the elevator pressing the button for the top floor.

"Why does he live in a one bedroom condo not that I'm complaining since it nice." Hanabi said out loud.

"He likes his personal space and nothing to big. He's kind of anti-social." Hinata said getting off the elevator with her sister.*

"He is not 'kind of' onee-chan." Hanabi said smirking. When they came upon Sasuke door, Obito opens it letting them in.

"Nice of you two to join us." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Thank you for having us." Hanabi said with equal sarcasm. Hinata and Obito sighs at the adults acting like little kids.

"O.k., enough you two, stop the bickering. Now Sasuke, Hanabi and I believe that my husband has something to do with Aina's kidnapping." Hinata said getting everyone's attention.

"Are you sure?" Obito said writing everything down.

"I m positive because Aina said she punched a middle aged man in the face." Hanabi said with her hands on her hips.

"How do you know this if your friend is kidnapped?" Sasuke ask because this doesn't make any sense to him.

"How about I call the job to ask if he was in yesterday because that is what he told me yesterday." Hinata said taking out her phone dialing the number. The phone rings a couple of times before someone picks it up.

"_Hello Hyuuga-sama, what can we do for you." a man said._

"Hello, was my husband at work last night?" Hinata said putting it on speaker phone.

"…_yes…"_ the man said, _"is there anything else I can do for you?"_

"No thank you goodbye." Hinata said hanging up the phone.

"He's lying; he was taking to long to answer. Hinata don't go back to the house." Obito said seriously.

"She needs a good excuse because he is her husband afterall." Sasuke said with disgust. "He might get suspicious if she's not home."

"Well he cheated on her so that's a good excuse." Hanabi said shrugging her shoulders.

"Hanabi!" Hinata hiss out angrily. Obito and Sasuke looks at Hinata piss off at the fact she was cheated on.

"He cheated on you? You're staying at my house tonight." Sasuke said making no room to argue.

"O.k., so what do we do about him?" Hinata said worried.

"Easy, when you go to work with him tomorrow act like you don't know anything. He will be less suspicious. Now all we got to do is monitor his phone calls. We have to catch Kabuto and him by Friday."

"Well we all have to Neji and Tenten party Friday so I guess that's the best time to catch him." Hanabi said.

"Yes but what about Kabuto? He still has the girl." Obito said pointing that out.

"We will figure that out by Thursday what we need to do is figure out why your husband is in part of a kidnapping that really doesn't involve him and how you know it's your husband your friend described. How the hell did she tell you this if she's locked up? The two of you is holding some information about and we can't help you until you give us answers." Sasuke said in a serious voice.

"He wants me to help him kill Hinata and Hanabi because I know Hanabi but I refused so he kidnapped me." Aina said appearing next to Obito.

"Holy shit!" Obito yells jumping back tripping over a couch. Sasuke turns around a bit shrugging.

"So this is how you get the information from huh? Do you know if it's her husband that is trying to kill them?" Sasuke said talking to Aina.

"I don't know I need to see a picture." Aina said looking at Hinata. Hinata goes inside her purse getting out a picture holding it up to Aina. She looks at it closely frowning.

"Yep that's him." Aina said shivering.

"Does he disgust you?" Hinata said in a sad voice.

"No I'm cold; your friend?" Aina said pointing her in Sasuke's direction.

"Yeah I am so do you know where he has you?"

"No, he knocked me out then I just woke up in a room." Aina said thinking about the incident. Obito put his hand in and out of her body wondering how she can be here without her body being here.

"Are you about finish?" Aina ask amuse.

"Heh, heh, heh, sorry about that. How can you do this?" Obito said as Sasuke nods in agreement.

"My family had the power and I inherited it. Hanabi what are they here for?" Aina ask.

"This is my house and they asked us to save you. I'm officer Uchiha Sasuke and the idiot right here is my cousin Obito."

"Hey!"

"Shut it, Miss we are going to save you by Friday. We will capture and put her husband in jail when we get enough evident on him then we will get Kabuto your boyfrie-."

"Ex-boyfriend." Aina said correcting him.

"O.k. your ex. and we can force him to tell us where you are at."

"He's smart and I know he outwitted the police before because of his police record. I doubt he will leave evident and I doubt you will capture him; you might capture her husband but I doubt you can capture him."

"Stop doubting the police ma'm." Obito said irritated.

"Force of habit; is there any other questions you have for me because he will be here any minute and I'm running out of energy. I won't be back for some days since I kept using it." Aina said as her body start fading a bit.

"Damn not again. Oh, I got one; how many cars does he have?" Hanabi ask.

"More than two, why?" she ask curious.

"We put a tracker on his car hoping to track you but I guess that's a bust." Obito ask frowning.

"Put the tracker on her husband, he going to come here sooner or later." Aina said pointing to Hinata.

"I will put it on him when I go to work tomorrow."

"Don't get caught and act funny around him because he will know something's up."

"Aina are you feeling um…better?" Hanabi ask turning the other way frowning. Aina looks at her friend smiling.

"Kind of, it doesn't hurt that much; I have to go, my power is draining. Bye-bye." Aina said fading away. She appears in the room that Kabuto locked her in sad.

"Hanabi, please hurry up and come save me." Aina said out loud not knowing someone has walked in the room right then.

"I doubt she can save you or even know you're here Aina." Kabuto sneers making Aina

turn her head slowly facing him. She looks down not wanting to face him after what he did to her last night.

"Still won't talk eh? You're pissing me off with this little attitude of yours." Kabuto said walking up to her grabbing her chin. He kiss Aina gently on the lips making her frown. He put his thumb on her bottom lip rubbing it.

"You know I couldn't get you out of my mine all day. Seeing I'm on my vacation I have the liberty of seeing you for the rest of the week." Kabuto said whispering in her ear. Aina growls cursing at the luck she was given.

"Seems like someone isn't too happy but I bet that will change overtime." Kabuto said letting her chin go. _'I say otherwise.' _Aina thought rubbing her chin looking at him. Kabuto grabs her kimono sliding it off her shoulders. Aina slides back trying to get away from him. Kabuto growls yanking her kimono off roughly leaving her in only her underwear. She puts her arms trying to cover her chest turning towards the door. Kabuto blocks her in a corner smirking.

"Don't even think about it sweet heart. I been wanting this all day and I'm not going to be deny." Kabuto said forcing Aina's leg open getting between them. Her eyes widen in fear knowing she will be rape again.

"No…" Aina whispers out struggling. Kabuto grabs her arms putting it over her head.

"Wouldn't want you scratching me do I now?" Kabuto said chuckling darkly. Aina start leaking out tears scare of the pain that would come.

"No Kabuto please don't…" Aina said pleading with him. Kabuto unzips his pants letting his erection free. He grabs his pocket knife ripping her underwear off.

"Now you want to speak? You want to plead and beg for my mercy when you couldn't even do what I ask you too." Kabuto said positioning himself.

"PLEASE KABUTO! Don't…" Aina said crying loudly. _'I can't hold this in anymore; I don't want to feel this again, I want to go home.' _Aina thought sniffling. Her sight is blurry but she can see Kabuto smirk getting wider.

"Hm…if you moan and scream my name during sex then I might consider being gentle with you." Kabuto said removing his hands from her wrists lifting her legs up.

"I don't want to have sex" Aina said shaking her head.

"Too bad." Kabuto said with no sympathy in his voice entering her roughly once again. He keeps thrusting inside her at a fast pace as tears leak from her eyes. He grabs her by her neck kissing her lips while still thrusting inside her.

"Aina this would be more fun if you do it with me." Kabuto said making her glare through her tears.

"Fuck you." Aina spats out piss.

"Am doing it hon, if you don't then I can kill your friends by Thursday if you would like." Kabuto said not stopping.

"No." Aina said thinking about them.

"Don't think I can't Aina I had kill many people before never getting caught and your friends would be like the rest of them. Just obey and I promise I won't kill them right away." Kabuto said slowing down letting it all sink in her. Aina thrust her hips up hesitating. Kabuto smiles as he keeps thrusting inside of her faster.

"That's it Aina now speed up and I want to keep up with me." Kabuto said sweating a bit. She moves her hips faster. _'I will do anything to keep you safe Hanabi.' _Aina thought losing every remaining piece of pride she had left. Kabuto wraps her leg around his waist pounding inside her faster making her meet his pace. He smirks wider knowing he won this battle with her.

"I about to cum." Kabuto pants in her ear thrusting harder and harder inside of her.

"Don't do it in me!" Aina yells fearing of the results. He cums deep inside her ignoring her pleases completely.

"Too late; don't worry Aina, I'm only doing this because I love you and if we have a child then lucky us." Kabuto said pulling out of her zipping up his pants. His phone rings three times before he answers it.

"Hello," he said irritated. _'His phone couldn't ring before this!'_ Aina yells in her head piss. She sits up turning towards the wall listening in on his conversation.

"She caught you cheating on her and she moved out the house?" Kabuto yells through the phone angry. Aina grabs her kimono putting it back on since she is getting cold.

"Fine but we will get the both of them by Friday and I know the perfect bait." Kabuto said looking at Aina hanging up the phone.


	12. Chapter 12

Somebody Help Me Chapter 12

"So this is how you get your information from." Obito said after Aina disappear.

"Yes but how are we going to find Kabuto if she said he has two or more cars; he might switch cars before he goes there." Hinata said pacing around.

"How many cars does Dan have?" Sasuke ask making Hinata stop pacing.

"One but my other one is at home."

"He might use your other car since you left if there. Is he still going to Neji's party?" Obito ask looking at the monitor to locate Kabuto's car.

"We still have to since it's a business meeting for all of us and I'm still his wife." she said looking down. "Why does he want to kill us for? Our share of the property? So he can have full control of the business?" she hisses out piss.

"He can't full control because Neji has a share meaning they will have to split it unless he wants to kill him too." Hanabi said smacking herself on the forehead. "He's going to kill all of us to have full control of the company. I should've guessed it from the beginning."

"Hn, now all we need to do is catch him at the party and arrest him when he's alone with you." Sasuke said talking to Hinata.

"My question is why the hell Kabuto is in this? Hey, the monitor is going to reveal where the car is at." Obito yells making everyone run up to it, almost knocking him down.

"What does it say," Hanabi said anxious.

"I don't know but after it stops blinking it will tell us." Obito said. The blinking stops pissing off everybody.

"Error!" they yell at the monitor.

"Just great now we have to get the tracker on Dan and hope he will not recognize it until it's too late." Sasuke said sighing.

"It's getting late and it's about time I go home. Hanabi would you like if I give you a ride home?" Obito said grabbing his things. Hanabi blush and grabs her purse.

"Sure thank you." she said giving Hinata a hug and saying goodbye to the two adults. Obito did the said opening the door.

"Well we're alone so we should just go to bed." Sasuke said. "Where are your bags?" he asks looking around.

"I have one on my arm but the rest is in my trunk and I can get it tomorrow." Hinata said taking out her pajamas. She went in the bathroom and start changing. _'If he wants everything then he will have to kill all of us but not leaving any evident. I guess this is where Kabuto comes in.'_ she thought picking up her clothes off the floor. She leaves out the bathroom. She looks around not seeing Sasuke.

"Sasuke, a-are you still here?" she calls out wearing a red and blue plaid two piece pajama set.

"I'm in the bedroom." he said. Hinata walks in the room seeing him in only some pajama pants and her bags in a corner.

"T-Thank you Sasuke-kun but how did get my stuff up here this fast?" she ask amaze.

"You were taking too long in the bathroom and I had order for your stuff to come." he said shrugging. _'No wonder.'_

"You're sleeping in my room tonight."

"Oh Sasuke-kun, I cannot kick you out of your room."

"You won't because I'm still sleeping in here." he said making her blush.

"Sasuke we can't do that I'm still a married woman."

"Your husband is trying to kill you and plus he cheated. Come on I not going to do anything." he said getting in the bed. She sighs as she gets in next to him. Sasuke turns off the light.

"Sasuke-kun, what exactly did Kabuto do? I know he killed someone but what else did he do?" Hinata said rolling over to her side looking in his eyes.

"He used human bodies as test subjects trying out his new poison or cure with tragic consequences. Not only that but he and Orochimaru were doing illegal dealing and activities underground."

"Both of them got away? Did they sell drugs?"

"No only Kabuto got away. They were kind of like the mafia; they loan money and sell drugs."

"How do you know this and both of them aren't in jail?" Hinata ask confuse.

"A man came and told us about it but he was killed before they were on trial. Now go to sleep because we both have work tomorrow." Sasuke said rolling over.

"Right, good night Sasuke-kun," she whispers.

"Hn goodnight."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hinata catch." Sasuke said tossing her another tracker.

"You know what to do right?" he said turning the engine on. He decided it would be best if they carpool not knowing if Dan will do something to her car like take out the brakes or make it go boom.

"Hai, good-bye Sasuke-kun." Hinata said going in the building. Sasuke drives off after making sure she's in there safe. _'Today is Tuesday and in three days is Neji ni-san party. Everything has to be perfect in order to find her.'_ Hinata thought checking in and grabbing her doctor's coat. Dan comes in with his suit case looking at Hinata. Hinata glares and walk right pass him not even acknowledging him. She slides the tracker in his case making sure he didn't see that. Dan grabs Hinata hand stopping her.

"I miss you." he said looking down. _'Liar,'_ Hinata thought.

"I know I cheated and it will take some time for you to forgive me but we still have to go to the party." he said.

"We can meet at the party so there is no need to worry about it." Hinata said taking her hand away from him walking away. _'I can't talk to him alone or too long or something will happen to me.'_ she thought grabbing her clip board.

"O.k. looks like I have to go in room 310 and give her medicine." she said out-loud. _'I hope I won't run into him often.' _she said sighing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sasuke you finally made it." Karin said hugging him. Sasuke sighs out in annoyance.

"Don't you have work to do?"

"Yes and you're my boss so what do I have to do?" she said as they walk to his office.

"I want you to run a check on a man name Dan Atkai-Hyuuga." he said. Karin walks to her computer typing his name. She presses enter taking her to a top secret site.

"Sasuke his file is top secret." Karin said.

"You think you can hack in there?" he said peering over her shoulder.

"Sure but it might take me a while."

"How long is a while." he asks trying not to get mad.

"About two days or more." she said shrugging her shoulders. Sasuke growls out in frustration. _'If we going to have a plan to catch him at least we should know something about his background.'_ he though.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day went by smoothly for the young adults. Hinata only saw and spoke to Dan twice while Sasuke had gotten laid in his office by Karin. Sasuke came and picks Hinata up by five o'clock calling Obito and Hanabi to meet them at the house.

"Sasuke what's up? I have a curfew I must meet; did you find any new information on Kabuto?" Hanabi ask with hope in her voice.

"No but there is something I must ask the two of you. Do you two know anything about Dan's past or have a clue how your father met him?" he ask. The two sisters shake their heads.

"I ask father but he told me not to worry and be happy that this will be a good marriage." Hinata said.

"I ask him and he told me nothing." Hanabi said angry. "Well he lie to you onee-chan saying this is a good marriage."

"I know Hanabi but what are you getting at Sasuke?" Hinata ask.

"I did a background check on him but his data is secret so it's going to take us some time to retrieve it."

"Why is his back ground so secret and I hope father knew something about him before he had arranged our marriage." Hinata said worry.

"He probably knew he was rich and has a good job." Hanabi replies folding her hand across her chest. "He might have been a murderer in another country killing babies for all we know!"

"Hanabi don't say that" Hinata said trying not to think about it.

"It might be true." she said rolling her eyes.

"If it is true it won't help us now since he has committed the crime in another country." Obito said. "You put the tracker on him Hinata?"

"Hai,"

"Good, the monitor should have something on him by now. On Thursday after we gather enough data we mark it then on Friday we can send police men to every spot depending where it's at." Sasuke said turning the monitor on seeing two dots.

"Why the hell are there two dots? We deleted Kabuto dot because it was a bust."

"I drove by onee-chan job and I put one on his car." Hanabi said making all of them look at her.

"How the hell did you get one?" Sasuke ask.

"I took one out of Obito's car; at least we know were his car and his suit case at now since he always take it with him." Hanabi said trying to cover up what she did.

"Well all we need to do now is see what location he is at the most. This will be easier if your friend would pop out of nowhere so we can definitely locate her without fail." Obito said pouting. "When is she popping back here?"

"I don't know remember she said she used all her strength to come here and she used her powers a lot so she won't be coming back too soon."

"Damn, this is a shitty time for her to lose it now. Doesn't she have any other way to contact you?"

"She can talk to people in their mind but Kabuto can't be near because her mind will be out of it and sometimes she talks out-loud. I just realize this but I walked in on her she was kind of yelling at someone but she wasn't on the phone and no one was there. It's safer if she does it when he's not around." Hanabi said rubbing her temples.

"Didn't she do that when we were over her house yesterday and she was talking to her mother and niece when she faded away…I think we should go over to his job and find out when is his day off." Hinata said as Hanabi nods grabbing their coats.

"I don't think you two should go there. Obito or I will go tomorrow." Sasuke said stopping the two in their tracks.

"Why can't you go now?" Hanabi ask pouting like a child.

"Because the office close at five and it's already eight." Sasuke said making the two look at the clock. '_Wow time is flying.'_

"What do you think he will do to her Sasuke-kun," Hinata said lowering her head trying not to think negative.

"I don't know he's really unpredictable, we just have to hope for the best." he said sighing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Eat your dinner Aina before it gets cold." Kabuto said from across the table. He brought it in to eat with her.

"I'm not hungry," she said pushing away the plate. She is wearing a short blue kimono he just brought for her. She touches the bruises on her face happy that they're barely noticeable now.

"Aina eat now." he said in a stern voice. 'Knowing him he will force this down my throat so I should just eat it,' she thought taking a bite of her food.

"Good, I don't want my future bride to be unhealthy." Kabuto said making Aina drop her chop sticks.

"W-What?" she ask praying he didn't say what she think he said.

"After I kill your friends, we are going to get marry and move out of the country." he said taking a sip of his sake.

**Sorry for taking so long to update. I will try to make all my other chapters as long as I can. This story will be ending soon and please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

Somebody Help Me Chapter 13

"Today's Wednesday and we still not close to finding Aina; I think he got her in a basement somewhere and the signals can't reach her." Hanabi pouts. She and Hinata are in her room at college going through everything with Aina and her boyfriend.

"Does she have an address book somewhere?" Hinata said going through Ana's dresser.

"I don't like them just incase someone raid our room and take it to stalk me or my friends; besides, I know all the addresses." Aina said popping on her bed. Hanabi hits her head against the table trying to look at Aina.

"Ouch…"

"Are you o.k.?" she asks worry.

"Yes but you need to warn us that you're here in this room. You can get someone a heart attack." Hanabi said rubbing her head.

"Sorry but I have no time. Kabuto's out for some time and I don't know when he's coming back so I have to make this quick. He's planning something big Friday and he's moving out of the country quick." Aina said sad looking down.

"Well at least he's moving out of the country that good but why are you looking sad? You should be happy for that part." Hinata said sitting on the bed.

"He's taking me with him and he claims I'm going to be wife." Aina said shivering. "I don't want to leave my home. I have so many things I haven't done yet and I'm still attached to my mom and sisters; I'm the youngest and I-I don't want to leave the nest yet. Twenty is too young for me to be flying on airplanes." Aina said scared.

"Are you sure?" the sisters ask surprise.

"When is he leaving?" Hinata ask as Hanabi hops on the bed next to Aina.

"I don't know he said when he kills ya'll we're leaving so he might have tickets for Saturday morning. Have weapons on you Friday just incase." She said warning the two.

"We're going to my cousin's engagement party that day and Dan's going to be there. We have to get him first to get to you; where does Kabuto lives? Are you in a basement?" Hinata ask grabbing a pencil and paper.

"He lives on 3500 Lina St. I don't know where he has me exactly but I can't see sunlight; he's been here almost every day and he's on his vacation."

"Is he still, you know raping you." Hanabi ask looking at her friend who's smiling a bit.

"Yes but it doesn't hurt that much and he's not beating me anymore. I need to leave before he catches me." Aina said leaving them. The girls sigh lying on the bed.

"I'm going to text Sasuke and tell him what she said so he can make a plan." Hinata said pulling out her phone. After she sent her text, her head start pounding.

"Ow," the sisters moan in pain. They start losing their sense and vision one by one. They open their eyes seeing Kyra and Mama sitting on green grass with the sun shining brightly.

"Good to see you two can join us." Kyra said giggling.

"Hello," the sisters said uncertain of this whole situation.

"Hello girls I know you're wondering why the two of you here; I found a way to track my daughter and that boyfriend of hers." Mama said lowly. The girls' eyes widen in happiness.

"Really how?" Hanabi ask nearly crying.

"It's a spell involving a strand of her hair and Aina using a bit of her power for a second. A stick will glow guiding you to her location; tomorrow all the ingredients will arrive at my house and I need you two to be here seven pm." she said closing her eyes.

"Yes I can hear you…you don't be late yourself…I will contact you at when I need your power…it will only take a second so he won't notice…alright bye." Mama said rubbing her temples.

"She knows the plan?" Hinata ask. Mama nods; her eyes turn white looking at both Hanabi and Hinata.

"Your friends know about this and are planning to help you; they are policemen and one of these handsome young men is your love interest. Tell them they must come here tomorrow too in order to find my baby in time. I don't want her to be married to some criminal." Mama said as her and Kyra disappear. The girls reappear back in the room amaze at what happened.

"I can't believe she found a way to find Aina." Hanabi squeals excited.

"I know and I can't believe she knows I still have feelings for Sasuke." Hinata whispers to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Aina is sitting down in the barely lit room Kabuto put her in excited that she has a good chance getting away from him.

"Oh my god I can't wait," she said blushing to herself. _'I wonder where the exit is. I can find an escape route, just incase they come; I can leave and not be sexually harass by him. He doesn't let the other man touch me anymore, but he's making up for it.'_ Aina thought getting up. _'He doesn't lock this door so I can explore a bit more today.' _Aina opens the door checking to make sure Kabuto isn't in sight. _'Good, I guess I'll go left.' _She walks down the hall going to a dead end. She sighs then turns around walking in the other direction. Aina sees a door and opens it; sunlight shines brightly on her face and she smiling, happy to see light again. _'I can't leave now because he might find me and beat me until I have no energy left. I'll stay here until they find me but if something goes wrong, I'll handle this by myself.' _She hears a car coming her way. 'Damn he's here now.' She goes back in the building running to her room. Aina close the door and lays on her bed. She hears the door opening not seeing Kabuto. She glares at the man as he walks closer to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"So her mother found a way to find her tomorrow eh?" Sasuke said rubbing his chin.

"Hai, she needs the four of us to come to her house tomorrow." Hinata said to Sasuke and Obito who's checking the moniter. Obito grins.

"So we'll find her sooner as long as she's in this state. How does she know when to contact us?"

"She doesn't, when Kabuto leaves she contacts us. Her mom will send her a message letting her know when to use her power," Hanabi said smiling. Hanabi cell phone starts ringing.

"Hello…yeah she's next to me…fine. Hinata it's for you." Hanabi toss her the phone.

"Who is it?" she asks Hanabi. "Father." Hinata scringe as she puts the phone to her ear.

"Hello Father,"

"_Hinata, why aren't you at your house with your husband? I'm at your house with him, come here with your sister. We have business to discuss." _Hiashi said hanging up the phone.

"What does he want?" Hanabi ask when Hinata gave her back her phone.

"He wants us to come back to the house to discuss business." Hinata sighs grabbing her coat. "Are we going for real?" Hanabi ask. "Is Dan going to be there?"

"Yes unfortunatley."

"We are coming with you to make sure it's not a set-up." Sasuke said. He and Obito grab their coats walking out the door with the girls following them.

"You think it's a trap onee-chan?"

"I don't know but nothing will happen because he doesn't want to be caught."


	14. Chapter 14

Somebody Help Me Chapter 14

"Remember everyone: When we go in, we must act like we don't anything about him trying to kill us and we can't fight or argue. Understand?" Hinata said, looking at the three adults who were cursing under their breaths. _'It's like I'm dealing with children,'_ she thought getting out the car. The rest follows her, glaring at the house. _'I can't believe her father is making her come back to this house.'_ Sasuke thinks. Hinata opens the door while taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. She walks in seeing her father, Neji, and Dan on the couch sitting down.

"Hinata, Hanabi, so glad to see you to join us; you bought guests I see." Hiashi said glaring at them as they sit on the opposite side.

"Neji, what are you doing here?" Hanabi ask ignoring her father and Dan's presences. "Uncle called me here for a meeting and we're missing someone; I'm not sure who though." Neji shrugs.

"And, father…why are we here?" Hinata ask unsure of the whole situation.

"You're here because you need to come home. This is also about the future of our business." he said

"I'm not coming back, and I'm filing for a divorce." Hinata replies making Hanabi, Sasuke, and Obito smirk.

"What?" her father says glaring hard at her.

"I'm not going back to a cheating dog like him father, and that's final." Hinata says in a strong voice making Neji, Sasuke, Obito, and Hanabi proud of her.

"You cheated on my cousin?" Neji is a bit steam. _'I'll be damn if I let her stay with a killer,'_ Sasuke thought.

"Yes he did. We caught the trifling bastard right in the act," Hanabi said smiling.

"I didn't cheat on her. That woman was a business associate that I have to make a deal with to expand the hospital and our stocks. It's necessary," Dan said with a straight face.

"Why would a professional woman wear a tight leopard skin dress…to the point where you can see her ass cheeks hanging out with six inches hooker boots?" Hinata ask scoffing.

"Dude you're so screw," Obito said chuckling. Sasuke elbows him in the side making him stop.

"Hinata this is a business. Personal feelings can't get in the way of it. I expect you to make the right decision." Hiashi speaks in a very monotonous voice.

"What are you trying to say, father?" Hinata questions perplexed.

"What I'm saying is that if he did cheat, you must look representable for our family and you must behave as a marry couple-in love. You can't get a divorce, and you must hide your life from the press; in public, you must act like you love him" Hiashi explains, receiving an infuriated expression from Hanabi.

"Okay. But that still doesn't mean she has to live with him. She can still live with me." Sasuke said joining the conversation.

"Uchiha-san this doesn't concern you," Hiashi growls.

"Yes it does if she's living with me." Sasuke retorts, "You took her from me when we were happy together and now she's depressed because you're forcing her to live here with him. She can act like a happy couple when in public but she doesn't have to come back to him to hurt her even more." Sasuke stands up giving the two male an icy look. Hinata stands up next to him, putting her hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him down.

"Sasuke, it really not-." Hinata was cut off by Sasuke kissing her deeply stunning everybody. He breaks the kiss smirking at Dan and Hiashi shocked faces.

"She's mine," he said sitting down. He pulls Hinata into his lap pissing the three males off and making her blushes and fidgets with her fingers.

"Uchiha, I advise you not to do that with my cousin again," Neji hiss shaking with anger. He doesn't like Dan either but he still doesn't want any man to touch his pure little cousin. Hinata blush darkens when she hears Obito and Hanabi giggling.

"Uchiha," Hiashi said getting red from aggravation.

"Hyuga-san," Sasuke spats out pissing the old man off even more.

"Get your hands off my wife!" Dan yells, abruptly standing up.

"When you stop getting between other girls' legs then I might stop." Sasuke said. Before Dan can reply, the door bell rings.

"I'll get it," Dan grunts unhappily, leaving the room.

"You have guests and they're going to spend stay here until Saturday morning. This is business," he reminds her "and you must stay here as the wife and keep them entertain." Hiashi said.

"Who are they?" Hanabi interrupts rather rudely.

"Here they are right now," Dan said as the couple walk in after him making the young adults' eyes widen. "Everyone, I would like you to meet Yakushi Kabuto and his fiancé Aina."

**Sorry so short but I promise I'll make it up to you later on. Oh and if any one wants my ideas for new stories can have them because I will forget later on since I'm working on three. They're really good ideas so meesage me if you want them I promise you won't regret it!**


	15. Chapter 15

Somebody Help Me

Chapter 15

Hanabi is the first one to overcome the shock and starts smiling. She walks over to Aina and hugs her tightly, holding back tears.

"Aina, I missed you so much. Where were you?" Hanabi said, letting her go but keeps smiling. Aina looks at Hanabi and puts on a fake smile.

"I missed you too Hanabi, how were your classes?" Aina ask, in a hoarse voice, ignoring Hanabi's question. She rubs her neck a bit, pulling her hair out of her face.

"Are you okay?" Hanabi ask, with a worried expression on her face.

"She's just has a sore throat. Nothing too serious," Kabuto said, answering for Aina who is still smiling. Hanabi looks at the girl skeptically, and then backs away from her not asking anymore questions. Hinata gets up and greets the couple, smiling politely.

"Hello Kabuto-san, Aina-san. Welcome to my house, would you two like tea?" Hinata ask the couple.

"Yes we would," Kabuto said, answering for the both of them.

"I'll help you Hinata," Hanabi speaks, walking into the kitchen with her sister. Hinata puts the tea pot on the stove, letting the water boil. Hanabi leans on the counter crossing her arms, sighing.

"Something's not right Hinata, Aina is not herself. I know she been rape and beaten but, I didn't think she'll act like nothing happened. Her eyes show no emotion and she smiled!" Hanabi exclaims, throwing her hands up. Hinata raised an eyebrow at her sister.

"I understand how you feel but, I think we should talk to her when Kabuto's not around her," Hinata said, grabbing the pot and pouring tea in it.

"Yes and if her so-called boyfriend knows, Aina doesn't like tea. She hate it ever since she first tried it; which was about three weeks ago. Plus, I'm her friend and I though she would be happy if she sees me. She put on a fake smile to greet me and it hurts," Hanabi whispers softly, grabbing two cups and putting them on a tray. Hinata pours the tea in them, grabs the tea, and walks back into the living room with Hanabi trailing behind her. They find everyone sitting down, discussing about business. Hinata walks up to Kabuto and Aina, handing them the tea.

"Thank you," Kabuto said, grabbing the tea. Aina grabs her tea and says a low thank you. The two sisters sit down next to Sasuke and Obito. Aina drinks her tea silently while listening to Kabuto talk with Hiashi and Dan about expanding the business. Sasuke, Neji, and Obito are talking about the party Friday giving Hanabi the perfect chance to talk to Aina.

"So Aina, how long we're you two engaged?" Hanabi ask, with Hinata listening in.

"For a month now," Aina replies calmly. "Can I see it?"

"See what?" the girl ask, staring at her friend.

"The ring silly," Hanabi laughs lightly. This question catch Aina off guard, struggling to find an answer. "It's at the shop. I want to give her a bigger diamond then the one she had before," Kabuto answers, glancing at his fiancé. _'Why he is keep answering for her?'_ Sasuke thought, while still talking to Neji and Obito.

"Oh…you know Aina, Mr. Yamato has been asking for you. You know you're his best student in History," Hanabi said changing the subject.

"Hai."

"Well, he was wondering when you are coming back to class and Keiko miss talking to you."

"It's sweet that people care about me but I'm not going back to school," Aina smiles, drinking her tea.

"Why is that?" Hinata ask, shock like Hanabi.

"I thought it was your dream to go to college and be a nurse," Hanabi ask, staring at her friend like she's an alien.

"I-I mean, I'm transferring to another college. I'm leaving this country and moving on to bigger and better things with Kabuto," Aina states, patting her friend's hand.

"E-mail me whenever you can," Hanabi said, hugging her. "Do you want to go shopping tomorrow for the party Friday?"

"I'm quite busy tomorrow; I'll see if I can. Hinata-san how are you this evening? You have a lovely house."

"Thank you and I wish you can come shopping with us. I would love to know more about my guest," Hinata said, knowing she has to come now. Hanabi inwardly smirks at her sister's dirty tactic.

"It's time for me to go. Kabuto, Dan, we'll talk more about this Friday. Bye everyone," Hiashi says, getting up.

"I think it's time for all of us to go; come on, Obito," Sasuke said, following Hiashi lead. He stops by Hinata and Hanabi whispering something to them that Dan or Kabuto couldn't make out.

"Hinata, I'm staying here with you tonight," Hanabi said, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Sure, we'll go shopping in the morning. Aina, Kabuto, I will show you your room shortly," Hinata said, to the couple. Everyone else left leaving Hinata and Hanabi, alone with Kabuto, Aina, and Dan.

"Follow me please," Hinata said, walking up stairs, with the couple following her. She opens the fourth door, revealing a plain beige room to the couple. "This is where you will be sleeping," she said, letting them go inside.

"Thank you Hyuuga-san," Kabuto says, bowing. "My fiancé and I will retire for the night," Kabuto said, grabbing Aina by her waist.

"Okay then see you two in the morning," Hinata said, closing the door. "Hanabi, I know you know where your room is at. See you in the morning," Hinata said, leaving her sister and going into her and Dan's room.

"So you're staying in our room tonight?" Dan asks a bit surprise.

"Only until our guests leave; after that, I'm moving back with Sasuke," Hinata states, changing her clothes.

"Hinata, can we talk about this?" Dan plead with his wife, grabbing her hand. Hinata snatches away from him glaring.

"No, goodnight," she said, getting into the bed. Dan follows his wife lead and does the same. '_I know Aina will have to come with us to the mall and then, we will take her over to her mother's house and interrogate her there. Knowing Kabuto, he might have a small device on her when we leave,' _Hinata thought, turning off the light.


	16. Chapter 16

Somebody Help Me Chapter 16

Morning time comes as Hinata and Hanabi plans to talk to Aina about her kidnap.

"Onee-chan, do you think Kabuto will let her come with us alone?" Hanabi whispers as Hinata finish cooking.

"I don't know, but be on your guard. We don't know what this man is capable of so we have to be on the careful. Here they come," Hinata says, placing the plates on the table filling it with food.

"G-Good morning Aina-san, Kabuto-san. I made sausages, eggs, and pancakes," Hinata says, smiling as the couple sit down at the table.

"Thank you Hyuga-san, it smells delicious," Kabuto says politely.

"Thank you Hinata-san," Aina says, smiling at the two sisters. The four of them sit down at the table then begin eating.

"Hyuga-san, where is your husband?" Kabuto ask, eating some eggs.

"He won't be joining us right now but he will be down later; he told us to begin eating without him. Aina-san, I wish you can come shopping with us," Hinata says, high-fiving her sister under the table.

"So do I Aina, I really want to hang out with you before you leave the states," Hanabi says, pouting. Aina giggles at her antics then smiles.

"Okay I'm going. What time are we leaving?" she ask, putting syrup on her pancakes.

"An hour or so depends if we all are ready," Hanabi says rolling waving her hand around. Breakfast went by quickly as Hanabi wanted it to. Everyone ate silently and Hinata caught Kabuto glancing at Aina hard. _'God, I can't stand sitting at the same table as that freak!'_ Hanabi thought, shivering as she went around picking up everyone's plate. Everyone left after saying thanks for the meal. Hanabi washes the dishes roughly, almost breaking them. '_I can't believe this shit! Kabuto must have done something to her.'_ Hanabi dries the dishes putting them in the cabinets. She takes her phone out of her pocket debating whether to call Aina's mother. '_I will have to call her sooner or later to let her know we found Aina but I should just wait until we leave this house,'_ Hanabi thinks, putting away her phone.

"Hanabi, we're ready so let's go," Aina says, poking her head in the kitchen. Hanabi grabs her purse walking out the door with them. The three girls left the house in silence unknown to them that Kabuto is looking out the window at them.

"Kabuto, when are we going to kill them?" Dan asks, signing papers.

"We get the younger sister by tomorrow but we have to wait for Hinata. She's your wife and killing her right after her sister will cause suspicion." Kabuto says, drinking some whine.

"We can make it look like a freak accident," Dan suggests.

"People will still think it wasn't an accident. The key is waiting."

"How long must I wait?" Dan asks in a demanding tone.

"Months, years, depends when people get over her death," Kabuto says, looking at the three women driving off.

"Why not kill Hinata first then? Wouldn't that be easier?" Dan asks, reading over a document.

"No because then everything will go to Hanabi and Hiashi can ship the girl somewhere unknown. Best to kill off the youngest since she doesn't have a high status like her sister," Kabuto says, drinking some whisky.

"And Aina? How do we know she won't tell them? The two are best friend from what I heard," Dan states, tapping his finger impatiently on the table.

"Hmm, she can't tell them and after the party is over we'll be long gone before they even know the girl is missing. I have my fiancé monitor every minute so she can't escape and go to her mother's house. Nothing will get in our way so relax. Spend the time with your wife," Kabuto laughs while smirking. The men chuckle, waiting to put their plan into action.


	17. Chapter 17

Somebody Help Me Chapter 17

"Hinata-san, please pull over," Aina says, lowering her head. Hinata and Hanabi gave each other a quick glance before nodding at each other. She pulls over parking the car. The girls just finished with their shopping and lunch, wondering what Aina has to say.

"Listen, one of you is going to die tomorrow," she bluntly states, folding her arms across her chest.

"Excuse me?" Hinata asked, shocked of the girl tone. Aina sighs, rubbing her temple.

"He's going to kill one of you two tomorrow but I think he's going to kill you first Hinata."

"Why do you think Hinata?" Hanabi ask the girl.

"He yelled something on the phone saying the oldest bitch has to go a-and I thought that since Hinata is the oldest between you two…" she trails off.

"So he's going to kill Hinata first huh. We need to meet up with Sasuke and Obito," Hanabi said to Aina. "Yes I know but, we have to make it quick because he's setting a time limit for me," she replies, checking her phone.

"Fine then, we can go to the police station first," Hinata says, starting up the car.

"We can't!" she screams. "He will check about my whereabouts in thirty minutes and he can tell if I'm lying; we should go shopping first, then to the police station. By time he check on me, we will be in line or something," she explains, as the sisters nod their heads in agreement.

"Okay, so where should we go?" Hinata ask, looking at Aina. "How about that store across the street?" Hinata turns off the car and everyone gets out going inside the store.

"Aren't you two are going to pick out your dresses?" Aina ask, looking through the rack.

"We already bought ours a week ago," Hanabi answers. "Oh, so you two just ask me to go shopping to grill me huh?" she asks, smiling.

"Pretty much," she said as the three laughs. "How about this dress?" Hinata ask, holding up a pretty green dress.

"It's pretty but it's not my color," Aina said, inspecting the dress. "How about this yellow one," she said, taking the dress off the rack. "It looks so stuffy," Hanabi replies with distaste.

"I can't help it, because I don't want it to look so revealing to him. He will strike me for it; I guess I'm being cautious," she whispers, putting the dress back.

"Well he can't hurt you while he's in my house and since tomorrow is the big day, you can wear what you want," Hinata says in a reassuring voice. "Yeah and since Hinata's room is right next to you, she can hear everything," Hanabi said, handing her another dress. "Wear this one tomorrow. Its blue, goes just below the knees, and it has one long sleeve; nice but sexy also." Aina goes into the dressing room leaving the two girls alone.

"How many minutes do we have left before he checks on her?" Hanabi ask. "About fifteen; I'll call Sasuke and we'll all meet at his apartment. Come out when you two are done," Hinata said as she took out her phone, and left out the door.

"Hanabi, what do you think?" Aina ask, looking in the mirror. Hanabi taps her chin, thinking thoughtfully.

"Don't like it but how about this lilac color one?"

"Hate that color," Aina says, not noticing the look of shock on Hanabi's face.

"Oh um…"

"I like this one," Aina says, holding up a pink dress. Its look the same as the blue dress but with short sleeves.

"I guess," Hanabi answers. "Great, I'll just change right quick then pay for it," Aina says, running into the dressing room. Ten minutes later, the girls leave out the door walking up to Hinata- who's still on the phone.

"Okay, we'll be there in a minute bye-bye." Hinata hangs up the phone, looking back at the girls. "You two ready?" "Yeah, so when do we-," Aina begins but her phone starts ringing.

"Hello?" she turns around not facing the girls. "Yes…I know but…don't worry, I have a special surprise for you later on today…of course, I love you to, bye," she says hanging up the phone. The three gets in the car, driving quickly to Sasuke's house; they all sat in awkward silent until Aina decides to break it.

"He doesn't want to stay out late and um, we will need to drive by and grab some sexy lingerie so he won't have a fit about the dress," Aina says, rubbing her temples.

"On our way back we will; we're here," Hinata says, stopping her car. "Um…onee-chan, we're at the police station, not Sasuke's house," Hanabi says, staring at the building as Hinata gets out the car.

"Yeah, I thought we were going to get a lot of privacy," Aina says, getting out the car with Hanabi.

"We decided to meet up in his office since Obito can't leave until he finish a report," Hinata answers. Karin sees the three girls come in and glares at them-mainly at Hinata. "What the hell do you want Hyuga?" she ask, ignoring the other two.

"None of your damn business you red-headed whore," Hanabi yells, piss that she has been ignore.

"Excuse me!" Karin yells enraged. Before she can reply, Sasuke comes out with a worn-out Obito.

"You three finally made it. Come into my office," Obito says, getting a bunk on the head by Sasuke.

"You mean **my **office. Come on in ladies and Karin, tell anyone who calls that I'm busy and will call them back later," Sasuke says, shutting the door after everyone gets in.

"I'm glad to know that you are safe Aina-san, I hope you will help us put him away so he won't do any further damage," Obito says, smiling.

"Oh, please don't bow and I will be more than glad to put him in jail," she says, blushing a bit.

"Good then, so I guess you won't mind answering my questions about your boyfriend and your captivity," Sasuke says bluntly, sitting down.

"Sasuke!" Obito, Hinata, and Hanabi yells, glaring at him.

"Look we need statements from her and she said she will be glad to help us and this will help us," Sasuke says, turning to Aina.

"Um sure…w-well, what do you want me to start at?" Aina ask.

"Why is he helping her husband to kill them?" he asks, pointing to the sisters. After three hours of investigation, talking, and arguments, the girls finally leave the office after saying their goodbyes. They get into the car driving off to grab some lingerie and to get a bite to eat. After they finish eating, they go to Hanabi's college to drop her off.

"Wow that was tiring," Hinata says, sighing. "Tell me about it," Hanabi says, with Aina nodding her head agreeing. The three girls walk inside Aina and Hanabi's dorm, sitting down on the bed. "This feels like the old times don't it Aina; me and you staying up, partying likes it no tomorrow," Hanabi says, grabbing her pillow.

"Yea, I know how you feel. I hope we'll be able to do this again."

You know Aina, I-," the phone rings, cutting Hanabi off. Aina grabs her phone from her purse looking at the number. "Oh damn, it's Kabuto," she whispers, answering the phone.

"Hello? Hey baby…I know its seven o'clock…don't worry we are about to leave soon…we're dropping off Hanabi…of course…can I…fine bye," Aina says, getting off the bed. "Hinata, we have to go because he's getting angry," she says, grabbing her purse. "Oh, I'll walk you two to the car," Hanabi says, leaving out the door with them. '_Hanabi,'_ a voice whispers, making her jump.

"Did you two hear that?" Hanabi ask, when they get to the car. "Hear what?" the two ask, staring at her.

"Nothing I guess," she says, as the two get into the car. _'Hanabi, help me.'_

"Are you okay?" Hinata ask, turning on the engine. "Sweetie do you need to lay down?" Aina ask. Hanabi shakes her head waving it off.

"No, no, no, please you two have a safe drive," she says, as the drive off. Her phone rings, seeing its Aina's mother.

"Hello."

"_Hanabi, Aina is not safe."_

"I know she's at Hinata's house with Kabuto," she replies, looking at her sister getting out the gate.

"_I can't feel her spiritual aura, when I checked on you two."_

"What do you mean?" Hanabi ask, freaking out. _'Hanabi, please listen to me; run!'_

"_She's talking to you now and she's still captive. Go back inside your room."_

"Okay," she says, walking back to her building. "Aina, I hear you; tell me, where are you?" Hanabi ask, when she gets inside her room. '_I don't know but he moved me again. That girl with you isn't me and Hinata's not safe also; call your little police friends.'_

"What happened to you?" she asks, locking the door. _'His friend stick me with something and I couldn't dream or move. I can't contact you in that state. I've only been awake for twenty minutes and I contacted my mother and I think the man name Obito. He's coming over here as soon as he can.'_

"_You need to text your other friend to check on your sister,"_ Mama says, still on the phone. "_I have to go and figure out a way to find her,"_ Mama says, hanging up.

"I'm glad I found the real you Aina, because I knew that girl didn't seem like you at all. Her answers, the way she behaved, and the colors she liked. She didn't seem real," Hanabi whispers, so no one can hear her talking out loud. '_Oh god he's coming back! Hurry up and call Obito to let him know I told you,' _Aina says, leaving. She dials Obito's number.

"Please pick up," she says impatiently, packing her some clothes.

"_Hello Hanabi?"_

"Obito!" she yells happily, putting her bag on her bed.

"_Good it's you. I'm on my way right now to take you to my house; pack you something to wear for tonight and tomorrow," _he instructs.

"I already did," she answers, zipping it up.

"_I'll be there in ten minutes, don't leave your room."_

"Don't you need the room number?"

"_Aina-san, already told me everything and Sasuke's planning on bringing Hinata back to his place."_

"Okay, I have a low battery and my phone will cut off shortly, bye." Hanabi begins to pace around in her room. Five minutes later her door ring.

"Hanabi it's me open up." Hanabi runs to the door.

"I'm glad you're here Obi-," her eyes widen, seeing it's not Obito but a different man with a mask on. He punches her in the stomach, sending her across the room. "Damn it," she mutters, running up to him. She dodges his punch, and kicks him in the nose. Hanabi kicks him between the legs, and grabs her bag leaving out the door. The man runs out the door hitting Hanabi with a needle in her lower back. Her vision becomes blurry as she runs down the stairs. '_What the hell did he stick me wi-.'_ Hanabi falls to the ground losing conscious as the man picks her up; taking her outside.

"Some…someb-b-ody…" she croaks, unable to speak above a whisper. The man chuckles, and then throws her into his trunk. She falls unconscious when he close it.

**Sorry for not updating in a while. I've gotten major writers block for this story but it's gone now, hopefully. Anyway please r&r!**


	18. Chapter 18

Somebody Help Me Chapter 18

Hanabi wakes up to a pounding headache.

"Uggh," she groans, trying to move her body. "Hanabi!" Aina shouts, crawling over to her friend. She was near the door.

"Aina?" she asks, sitting up wincing. "The one and only," Aina replies, sitting next to her. Hanabi looks around the room. It has little light and four gray walls-the room was naked. "How the hell do I know it's really you?" Hanabi asks, smiling.

"Matt Daniels!" she says, dramatically. "God I can't stand that bastard," Hanabi mutters, as Aina helps her up.

"I know he cheated on you with Nicole Kemper."

"The head cheerleader," Hanabi says.

"Hn Queen of Heads. He said you gave him syphilis in front of everyone in high school because you slapped him and then whooped his ass in front of everyone," Aina says, frowning at the memory.

"Yeah but what you did was sweet. You were a sophomore and I was a senior but you stood up for me when people called me a slut. We didn't know each other but yeah," Hanabi says, putting her hair behind her ear.

_Flash Back at Konoha High_

"_You know Hanabi, you are a slut! That's why I left you," a brown haired man with green eyes yelled in the cafeteria. He walks up to Hanabi who's sitting down eating her sandwich with her friends. Matt is still sporting the black eye Hanabi gave him._

"_Excuse me?" she asked, putting her sandwich down. "You heard him skank, you're a slut," Nicole said, standing next to him. Hanabi stand up facing the two idiots._

"_Who the hell do you two think you are? You cheated on me with that bitch, now you want to call me a whore?" Hanabi said, getting red in the face._

"_I slept with her because you slept around giving me syphilis! Yes that's right she did," Matt yelled, as the whole cafeteria looks at them. "I've gotten my shot before I could ever sleep with an angel like this!" he yelled, pointing to Nicole. Hanabi looked mortify as people began whispering about her._

"_The Hyuuga girl's a slut," a boy said, pointing to her._

"_I thought the Hyuuga's were a proud and rich family."_

"_Apparently they bred a slut."_

"_She must be easy…I'll take a hit at her."_

"_And get some type of STD? Wouldn't take that kind of chance!" a boy shouted, as a lot of other boys laugh._

"_She is a hottie though." Hanabi glared at Matt and Nicole who's laughing at her misery. _

"_See how it feels to be humiliated," Matt whispered when he saw a tear leak down Hanabi eyes. She turned around and saw one of her friend laughing at her. Her other two friends were glaring at the laughing one. Before Hanabi could say anything to defend her honor, Aina poured one cup of soup on Matt's head and another one down his pants. _

"_Ahh!" he screamed, shaking around._

"_You permanent shit-stain! How dare you talk to a woman like that!" Aina yelled, pointing to Hanabi. She kicked Matt between the legs, and then knocked him down with a tray. The lunch-room felled silenced, looking at the teen._

"_You stupid underclassmen, just who in the hell do you think-,"_

"_Shut-up you fifty-cent whore!" she yelled, glaring at Nicole. "Weren't you in the bathroom two periods ago giving a blow-job to one of the football players?" Aina said, leaving Nicole speechless. "Yeah, I thought so and you," she said with hatred in her voice, glaring at Matt. He's still on holding his crotch._

"_Boys like you make me sick! You lie and cheat on a girl, and then when you catch a STD, you want to blame the girl! I'm sick of it! I doubt Miss Hyuuga had sex with a dumb-ass like you…hn, I bet she only dated you because she was either bored or felt sorry for you! Don't you dare lie on her saying she gave you a STD when she never had sex with your trifling ass! Let me see you had sex with um…Nicole, that prostitute on the corner with blond hair that you paid to fuck you and oh, Ashley," Aina said, pointing to 'Hanabi's' friend who was laughing. Aina kicked him in the head then spits on him._

"_I hope you rot in hell you shaggy piece of shit," she spat, walking out the cafeteria making Hanabi smile._

_Flash back ends_

"Hey and then I've gotten expelled for making that boy cry," Aina says, pouting.

"I've really never thanked you for that day Aina; it was…sweet," Hanabi says, laughing with Aina.

"Making Matt suffer made me happy. Hanabi, I'm sorry I-I wish I had warn you sooner," Aina whispers, crying. "Obito might have made it sooner and you wouldn't be here with me." "Shh, it's okay," Hanabi replies hugging her.

"Oh wow, isn't this a sight to see? Two beautiful young college girls, hugging up on each other," a man says, walking into the room.

"Maybe we should make them do something to keep up entertained," another man, who looks exactly like the first, says walking in next. "That's Sakon and Ukon," Aina whispers, loud enough for only Hanabi can hear.

"You know we're not allowed to touch them Ukon," Sakon says, yanking up both girls.

"Correction: we're not allowed to touch the chocolate one but we can touch the princess," Ukon says, as they walk into another room with rooms. '**Oh damn,' **the two girls think, as Ukon grabs Hanabi and push her to the bed.

"Brother hurry up. I want next on the fun," Sakon says, holding Aina. "Leave her alone you freaky bastard!" Aina yells, as Sakon holds her down tighter. She elbows him in the stomach and then kicks him in the crotch. And then she hits him on a pressure point in his neck knocking him unconscious. Hanabi sees her chances and gentle fist Ukon in the gut then knocks him unconscious like his brother. Aina grabs Hanabi quickly and runs out the door.

"Aina, where are we going?" Hanabi ask, trying to keep up.

"Don't know, don't care, but we have to get the hell out before the other two comes," Aina says, running quickly.

"Who?"

"It's two more," Aina explains, opening the door to outside. "One is very strong and dangerous so we need to move out now!" she yells, as they run into the forest for their lives. Three hour later, they stop to take a break.

"So Aina, tell me about the other two," Hanabi says, leaning against a tree.

"Well, they're both male. One is huge and violent when called fatty, and the other has four arms. Both freaky but the big one scares me-he's mean and he's very strong. He tried once to have sex with me but four arms stopped him saying he can't…It's a damn shame I don't know their names besides Ukon and Sakon," Aina says, helping Hanabi up.

"You were never good with names. It's best if we start running again-I see the road up ahead," Hanabi says, pointing in the direction of the road. They walk up to the road trying to figure out which way it is home.

"I think we should go left since we just came from the right," Hanabi says.

"Okay but we should stay hidden in the trees just in case they come in a carrr," Aina answers yawning. "We can't fall asleep Aina, it's in the middle of the night and the sun should be in out soon," Hanabi says, pulling Aina with her.

"I'm sorry but it's so tiring. Let's go back in the forest and you watch my body; I'll try and figure out where we are and find Obito-kun for help. My body's resting but my soul can travel," Aina explains, going back inside the forest.

"You only have thirty minutes, and then we have to get a move on," Hanabi says, as they both lean against a tree. Aina nods, falling asleep. She ejects her soul out of her body soaring high in the sky. She looks down to her left, seeing a town nearby.

"_**Blue Creek,"**_ she reads out-loud. _**'Hopefully, Obito-san will know where this is at."**_

Obito's in his room staring at his ceiling. 'I can't believe I came too late,' he thinks, turning on his side. "I've let everyone down and I have no ideal how to find them."

"_**Me," **_Aina says, popping up on his bed. Obito holds in his yell and then bumps his head on his headboard. He looks up at Aina and frowns.

"You know you should really stop doing that," he says, rubbing his head.

"_**Sorry about that but we found out where we are at,"**_ Aina says, as Obito perks up listening.

"Where?" he ask, getting up from his bed, going into the bathroom. Aina leans against the wall.

"_**Near Blue Creek. We have to keep walking to get into the town," **_she says, hearing the toilet flush.

"I know where that's at. It's a thirty minute drive since I don't live in the city," Obito explains, coming out the bathroom dressed.

"_**We don't know where we will be at in thirty minutes but we will still be near Blue Creek. If you pass us, I come in the car and make you stop. Bye,"**_ Aina says, leaving. She opens her eyes, seeing Hanabi drooling.

"Ewe…she's asleep," Aina says, giggling. "Hanabi," she says in a soft voice. Aina gets up and pulls Hanabi with her.

"Nhmm," Hanabi mumbles, getting up. "Let's go," she says, walking with her.

"We've been asleep for a couple of hours Aina," Hanabi says, staring at the sky. She blinks trying to wake up fully.

"My body feels better," Aina says. They begin running.

"Where are we going?" Hanabi asks her. "To Blue Creek. Obito says, he knows where it's at and he will be there in thirty minutes. Do you think they're catching ground with us Hanabi?"

"Yes but we might can out run them," she response, making them running faster.

"I don't know how long I can keep this up without shoes," Aina says, watching out for branches.

"Why didn't they give you shoes?"

"Because I might run away," she replies, laughing. "And the dress?" Hanabi asks, laughing as well.

"Kabuto wants me in a dress. When he wants sex, he can have it without any other hassle." An awkward silence erupts between them as they continue running.

"Oh Aina, I wished we found you sooner. Kabuto would have never done those awful things to you."

"Yes he would. He would know if someone is coming near the hideout because he has camera hidden everywhere on the last building. Kabuto would have done something before he lets you take me-Ow!" Aina yells, hopping around.

"What happened?" Hanabi says, stopping. Hanabi wince as Aina lifts up her foot showing her the wound. Blood is oozing out of her foot. "Damn, damn, damn!" Aina hisses, backing up against a tree. She rips a strip of her dress off, wrapping it around her foot securely.

"We need to disinfect it soon," Hanabi says. "Well there's no river to wash it off and we need to get a move on." Aina put pressure on her injure foot, wincing at the pain. "I can run but not as fast." Hanabi grabs Aina, supporting her. Aina shakes Hanabi loose.

"I don't need your help Hanabi…I don't want to slow us down, so I'll bear this pain," Aina says, as she start running. Hanabi shakes her head and runs after her. After five minutes of running, Hanabi sees Aina trembling. '_Her foot must be killing her,' _she thinks, running next to her.

"Lets take a break Aina; your body is in pain." Aina shakes her head as she continues to run. "We keep taking breaks," she replies, breathing heavily.

"We're both tired Aina and our body is telling us to stop," Hanabi growls, making Aina stop. She limps to a tree, sitting down.

"Sorry, I just want to leave now," Aina says, excited. She feels something yanking her up by her hair. "Aina!" Hanabi yells, when Ukon grabs her by her waist.

"You little bitch, do you have any idea the hell you caused us!" Sakon yells, smacking Aina to the ground. Aina begins crawling away; Sakon holds her down on the ground getting between her legs.

"I don't give a damn what Kabuto said. He's not here and you're mine," he whispers, lifting up her dress. Aina grabs a tree branch and hits him with it. Sakon grabs her neck, holding her down. Ukon on the other hand, is trying to knock Hanabi to the ground. '_I can't fight him much longer,' _Hanabi thinks, feeling like she's going to faint. She kicks Ukon between the legs, running over to Aina. "You little bitch," Ukon hiss, rolling on the ground. Sakon sees Hanabi coming and then swipes her legs underneath her. He yanks off Aina's underwear, giving her enough time to punch him hard in the mouth. She crawls from under him, trying to help Hanabi up. Ukon knocks Aina down, and ties Hanabi up in rope. "No Hanabi!" Aina yells, feeling sick. Sakon quickly ties Aina hands behind her back and then gets between her legs. She closes her eyes, holding back her tears. '_No,' _she thinks, feeling Sakon thrust inside her. '_Obito where are you?' _Aina cries, hearing Hanabi calling her name. She ejects her soul to find Obito before Hanabi is raped next.

**Sorry for the late update but I promise to update this story quicker for now on…Please r&r!**


	19. Chapter 19

Somebody Help Me Chapter 19

"Hanabi," Aina says, shaking her friend. Hanabi opens her eyes letting out a shriek. She looks at her surroundings, seeing trees and sunlight. Hanabi looks back at Aina who's unharmed.

"Are you okay?" she asks Aina. Hanabi pats Aina to make sure there weren't any wounds on her. "What do you mean? Of course I'm okay; all I did was ejected my soul and found Obito…what happened to?" Aina begins to say. Her eyes widen a bit staring hard at Hanabi.

"You had a clitz," Aina says, getting up. She helps Hanabi up as well, who's confuse.

"What's a clitz?" Hanabi asks, following Aina.

"It's a message dream. You decipher the dream to figure out the message; you've gotten one when you fell asleep while I ejected my soul. Tell me everything what happened," Aina says, as they begin running.

"We were running to Blue Creek village to meet Obito to bring us home. You cut your foot badly on a branch and we were caught by Kabuto's goons," Hanabi says, looking at Aina. She nods her head telling Hanabi to keep going.

"They were raping you and you eject your soul."

"I did what?" Aina yells, stopping Hanabi. "You ejected you soul while you were getting raped," Hanabi says, softly.

"Dammit Hanabi, this is bad! Ejecting your soul out of the body while getting physically harm is a dangerous sign. **We're** going to Blue Creek so that part of the dream is true but something is going to happen on the journey," Aina says, tapping her chin.

"Do you know the message?" Hanabi asks, seeing Aina's eyes glowing.

"_**The darkness inside will take over, hurting the ones you love. Mentally, someone will be broken; killing their conscious slowly. Physically, they will be broken as well; never will be able to the day of light again. And finally emotionally; can't think straight or figure out who's your ally. Destroy the root and only one will become true,'**_ Aina says. Her eyes stop glowing and she runs again.

"Hanabi, let's go," Aina says, slowing down until Hanabi catches up.

"Um…Aina?" Hanabi says, not sure how to ask her.

"It means that someone will die, one will end up in an asylum, and another will destroy others' lives forever. If we kill the root of all the problems we're having then only one will happen. We need to find a weapon or make a weapon fast," Aina says, staring at her friend.

"Okay so we have to kill Kabuto," Hanabi states, grabbing a big stick off the ground.

"I don't think we should kill him," Aina says quickly.

"Excuse me?" Hanabi says, glancing at her.

"What is the point of killing him?" Aina ask, scooping up a rock. Hanabi stares at Aina like she grew an extra head.

"He's the root off this-."

"No he is not! Your sister and her husband are! Hanabi, think about it. Dan wants Hinata dead to get your families' money but he couldn't do it on his own without looking suspicious. He asked Kabuto to help him but I warned Hinata before anything could happen to her because I knew she was your sister. If I hadn't interfered Hinata would be dead and **we **wouldn't be in this mess," Aina says, glaring at Hanabi. They begin walking to save their strength.

"So we have to kill my sister…," Hanabi says, trailing off. "I don't know but we have to kill Dan for sure or others will suffer. Kabuto's not the problem and I don't want to stain my hands of more blood."

"More blood?"

"Yes, those men in your dream; we will kill them Hanabi or they'll rape you," Aina says.

"Rape me?"

"Whatever happens in your dream will happen to you; not me. You think they will happen to me but it's really what will happen to you," Aina explains. "Since you said I ejected my soul, it will happen in two to three hours."

"Well that sucks but it does explain so much. Why would they touch you knowing Kabuto will kill them? Come on," Hanabi says.

"For what?"

"We need to be near the open road. We can see but not be seen because of the trees," Hanabi says, walking towards the road with Aina on her trail. When they get close to the road, they hear a car driving.

"Who in the hell can that be driving so early in the morning?" Aina says.

"It's Obito," Hanabi says, staring at him.

"Hanabi, how do you know?" Aina question went unanswered as Hanabi runs out in the street, making him stop the car.

"Thank god you made it," Hanabi says, as he gets out the car. "Of course I'll make it," Obito says, kissing Hanabi's forehead. A rock hits Obito upside the head, knocking him down to the ground.

"Obito!" Hanabi yells, bending down to help Obito. Aina runs out holding another rock above his head.

"What the hell are you doing Aina?" Hanabi screams, smacking the rock out of her hands.

"That's not him!" Aina screams, yanking Hanabi's hand.

"I give you credit girl. You're not that dumb as Kabuto described you," Sakon says, getting out the car. 'Obito' gets up, holding his bleeding head. Aina and Hanabi took a few steps back.

"Not so fast!" Sakon says, pulling out a gun aiming at the both of them. They put their hands up, growling at their luck. '_God dammit. Her dream did say we were going to get capture but why did they dress up as Obito?'_ Aina thinks, as Sakon walks over to 'Obito', not taking their eyes off of them. Sakon pulls at 'Obito' face until the mask came off showing Ukon.

"Damn that bitch has a good arm," Ukon grunts, holding his head.

"Tch, your fault," Aina mutters. Ukon grabs a napkin from his pocket running towards Aina. He puts the napkin to her mouth knocking her out in a couple of seconds. '_Is that halothane?' _Hanabi thinks as Aina falls to the ground.

"Your turn next princess," Sakon whispers, then hits Hanabi in the back of the head with his gun. They pick up the girls, throwing them in the back on the car driving off.


	20. Chapter 20

Somebody Help Me

Chapter 20

Hinata wakes up early next to Dan, staring at him sighing wondering why didn't she notice before. The man next to her, her so call husband is trying to kill her and her sister for their inheritance. Even if it was an arranged marriage, no one would think the spouse your father set you up with will try to kill you. The man she thought was sweet, the man she shared a bed with for five years and the man she began to love. Hinata grabs her phone and rise out of bed quietly and creeps into the bathroom, being extra careful not to wake Dan up. She turns on the water in the shower and strips away her clothes. She steps into the shower, letting the hot water, hit her back as she wonders about the mysterious text somebody sent her last night.

'_She's not real,' _it read when she locked her car door then again at three o'clock in the morning. Her phone was on vibrate so it didn't wake up Dan and she made sure that he didn't see it. Hinata puts shampoo in her hand, rubbing it all over her hair. Washing her hair always relaxes Hinata; it's like a personal massage to the head plus she thinks clearer. 'A clean head frees the brain' is what her old English teacher always said.

Hinata quickly finishes up and turns off the shower. She wraps a towel around her, and squeezes the excess water out of her hair. Hinata turns on the blow dryer on low and begins to think. _'Who would actually send me a text right out the blue about she's not the real one…holy crap Aina!'_ Hinata realizes as she accidently drops the blow dryer, desperately trying to catch it with no luck as it falls onto the sink will a loud clunk. '_Knock' 'Knock' _Hinata turns her head at break neck speed, staring at the door.

"_Hinata are you okay?" _Dan calls out to the shy woman. "I err…yes," she meekly say. '_Do you really care?' _Hinata thinks, drying herself off. '_We didn't tell 'Aina' the plan for tonight but she will tell Kabuto that we're on to them making it dangerous for me to stay here with them by myself. I need to hurry and get out now!'_ she thinks, putting on her clothes that consists of a silk lavender button up blouse and a black pencil skirt that stops at her knees. She text Sasuke quickly then deletes it just in case someone sees it. She then pulls her hair into a messy bun and emerges out the bathroom, grabbing her purse off her bed.

"Morning, Hinata," Dan says not looking into his wife eyes. "Morning," she mumbles, going through her purse. '_Keys, money, pen…nothing out of the ordinary. I'm good to go I guess,' _Hinata thinks, closing it. She throws her purse over her shoulder and looks over at Dan one last time at her 'loving husband.'

"I'll be leaving now, see you at work," Hinata whispers, walking out of the door. She leaves out of the house and stares at the sky. Its six ten in the morning and the sky looks gray and cloudy, like it's about to rain any second. '_I wish I grabbed me a jacket," _Hinata thinks as she gets into her car starting the engine. '_Good thing I have my dress and shoes at Sasuke's house. I do not want to come back here tonight,' _Hinata thinks, driving off.

"Oh I have to call Han-," she was interrupted by Sasuke calling her phone. "Hello," she answers, putting the phone up to her ear.

"_**Hinata, Hanabi's been kidnapped,"**_ Sasuke says, shocking the girl.

"What?" Hinata yells as tears fall down her eyes. '_No…h-how did they get to her so soon? I made sure she was in her dorm.' _A million thoughts race into Hinata's head.

"_**Yes Aina informed me and Obito. The Aina at your house is not her; Hinata, I'm going to need you to act as if nothing happened. We don't want Hiashi or anyone else for that matter to know. I don't want our cover blown," **_Sasuke explains. Hinata nods, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Now they have Aina and Hanabi," Hinata whispers, turning left.

"_**Hinata where are you at now?"**_

"I'm driving to work," she answers, stopping at the red light.

"_**At lunch time, me and Obito will come and get you. He's late for work again so I'm going over to his house to get him**_**. **_**Hinata, watch your back," **_Sasuke warns.

"Hai, bye Sasuke-kun," Hinata meekly says hanging up after she hears his grunt of a good-bye. Hinata parks her car in the parking lot, and takes her keys out of the ignition. She lets her head fall on the steering wheel, wondering how is everything is going to play out. After ten minutes of praying and swirling her locket with the picture of her and Hanabi smiling, she gets out her car in walks into the hospital as normal as she can be.

XXXXXX

Aina, who is chained up with Hanabi against the wall, frowns at her luck. _'This close too,' _she thinks, staring at the still unconscious Hanabi. '_I wonder why he knocked me out with a napkin but Hanabi with the end of the gun. I mean, I was the one who threw the rock at him not her.' _The twins had locked them in the room when they were sleep but didn't stay for long since they have to heal that nasty little wound Aina gave Ukon. Aina scoots closer to Hanabi checking her head.

"She's not bleeding, that's a good sign… hopefully," she mumbles, sitting Hanabi up straight. Ten seconds later, Aina close her eyes and starts crying. She holds herself, as she glances at Hanabi. '**Child, stop all that crying,' **a strong but soft voice commands.

"Mama?" the girl asks with so much hope in her voice. **'Yes it is me now calm down,'**she says, as Aina wipes her tears away. **'Open your eyes,'**mama says. Aina reluctantly opens her eyes, standing face to face with her mother and Kyra.

'_Mommy mommy I miss you and Kyra! TheykidnappedHanabiandnowthey''regoingtokillsomebody. Mommy I'm so lost and I have no idea on what to do! Kabuto is going to fly us out tonight and-and,'_ Aina says really fast, choking on her words.

'**Shhh, don't worry about it. Mama's going to handle it,' **mama says, hurt to see her daughter so distraught. '_Okay'_ Aina says breathing a bit heavy. '_Aunte, remember that spell how you can find someone if they have a lock of a priestess hair with an item they both hold precious to them?'_ Kyra ask, finally speaking.

'_Yes, Hanabi has on the charm bracelet that Hinata gave her for her birthday. If I wrap a piece of my hair on the bracelet and perform the spell on it then they can find us! But how are we going to get Hinata? I don't know where she works at…but you can contact the Uchiha,' _Aina says tapping her chin. Mama raised an eyebrow, not sure who she's talking about.

'_I know who you're talking about Aunt! The one Hinata likes and the one helping Aunt. She showed us a picture grandma,'_ Kyra says, smiling. '**Oh that one, we're in the car parked and we'll meet him soon bye angel,' **Mama says as everyone returns back to their reality. Adina opens her eyes, seeing Hanabi finally gaining conscious.

"Finally! You had me worried," Aina scowls her with a smile on her face. Hanabi slowly looks up at Adina with a dazed look on her face. Adina looks down at Hanabi wrist, seeing the bracelet still intact. '_Perfect,'_ she thinks, yanking out a piece of her hair out and tying it on the bracelet.

"Aina, what are you doing?" Hanabi slowly asks, feeling her head pounding as if a group of people are tap dancing on her brain. She hears Adina mumbling a few words, and her bracelet starts to glow for a full minute.

"A spell but we will need Hinata in order for it to work…mother is finding her," Aina whispers, slumping back down on the wall.

"Well looks like the two are finally awake," Ukon says, opening the door fully. '_Thank god they didn't come in while I was doing the spell,' _Aina thinks, glaring up at them.

"Yep and guess what you two, you have company," Sakon grins, throwing an injured body towards them. "And when he wakes up, that is what the real fun begins,"Ukon finishes, as they leave out the room chuckling. They both look at the man, studying at his face. Aina looks at the man curious, not knowing who the hell he is while Hanabi looks at him with teary eyes.

"N-Neji-kun."


	21. Chapter 21

Somebody Help Me Chapter 21

"Who's Neji?" Aina asks, looking at the man limp form curiously. Hanabi shakes out her shock and stares at the man with disbelief.

"He's my cousin," Hanabi answers, running her fingers through her hair. They crawl up next to Neji, and Aina pokes him to make sure he's real.

"He's cute," Aina says, aweing at the man's face. Hanabi glares at Aina then quickly turns her attention back to her cousin. "I wonder what type of mess he got into to get caught up in Kabuto's web," she says, flipping the man on his back. The two girls carefully studies Neji's injuries.

"He has a few scars, nothing real damaging," Hanabi states, caressing her cousin's face. Aina looks at the man skeptical.

"Hanabi, are you sure this is your cousin?"

Hanabi looks back at Aina offended. "Of course I'm sure."

"We thought that 'Obito' in the woods, were really Obito the policemen. It turn out to be Ukon," Aina huffs, folding her arms. "I just think we should check."

Hanabi rolls her eyes frowning. "How do you suggest we do that?"

"Remember how we found out that 'Obito' was a fake," Aina says, quoting Obito. Hanabi tries to think back to three hours ago, but a major headache came on.

"No I can't," Hanabi says, holding her head in pain. "Ukon pulled off his mask when I threw the rock at him, so maybe this isn't your cousin." Hanabi lets her tears fall and looks at Aina in pain.

"This is my cousin." Aina glares at the body and Hanabi.

"Fine, but I'm not speaking to or saying anything in front of him until I'm convinced. I can't trust people easily anymore." Hanabi sighs and touch the bump on the back of her head the gun hit. She hisses in at contact.

"I understand your point."

"So what are we gonna do?" Aina asks, poking the man again.

"Stop poking him and we'll just wait until he wakes up," Hanabi replies to the younger girl.

Sasuke drives around looking for his cousin. '_Where the hell is he?'_ he thinks making a left turn. '_Obito's not in his house, his favorite coffee shop, or in his car.' _Sasuke takes out his cell phone and try calling him again. Sasuke grunts, throwing his phone in the back seat.

"Stupid piece of junk," he mutters, shaking his head. '_I can't contact Obito,' _Sasuke thinks sinking down in his seat. A dark green car speeds pass him out of nowhere. The car was going seventy in a thirty five speed zone. Sasuke speeds after the car

"Today is not the day," the Uchiha grumbles, turning on the siren. The green car tires screeches loudly as it makes a sharp left turn. Sasuke does the same, making the car jerk as he accelerates faster. The chase finally stops in ten minutes, after making four left and three right turns. The green car pulls over and Sasuke do to right behind it. Sasuke surveys the neighborhood realizing its abandon. '_It must've been years since someone occupy this neighborhood,'_ he thinks getting out his car. Buildings were broken down and gray, overgrown plants and weeds, there are absolutely no windows in the house, just wood covering it. The gray steel gates are turning rusty brown and crows are on electrical lines. Sasuke gets out the car suspicious as why the car pulled over in this dead area. He takes out his gun, cautiously walking to the vehicle.

'_This might be a trap,' _Sasuke thinks, observing his surroundings. He stares into the vehicle seeing no movement or figure. '_What the hell?' _he thinks, going to the driver seat.

"The car is empty," he says, surprise. Sasuke quickly turns around, pointing his gun and Mama and Kyra. Mama, cool and calm, keeps her hands to her side, putting her hand on Kyra's shoulder.

"You don't have to point ya gun at us," Kyra say, putting up her hands. Mama looks and shakes her head at the child, who is still holding her hands up high.

"Is this him?" she asks her granddaughter. Kyra grins, nodding her head.

"Yep, this Uchiha Sasuke," Kyra confirms.

"Who are you two and how do you know my name?" Sasuke says in a stern voice, not putting down his gun. Mama smiles at the young man, then glance down at Kyra. Kyra looks up at her grandma and smiles.

"We know of you because of Hinata and we are Aina's family," Mama explains. Sasuke lowers his gun but does not put it away.

"I do I know-,"

"My auntie has been contacting you, Hinata, Hanabi, and Obito spiritually. She said that Hanabi is now with her but she hasn't have clue where Obito is at," Kyra says putting her hands down. Sasuke puts away his gun, believing them.

"What about Obito? Do you two know where he is?" he asks hopeful. Mama shakes her head sadly.

"Unfortunately, no we don't. Aina told us that she had contacted him earlier-,"

"Wait earlier?" Sasuke asks, confused. '_She contacted him again?'_

"Yes, she and Hanabi had escape and where running to a town called 'Blue Creek.' Before Obito had arrived, two of Kabuto's goons captured them again."

"Blue Creek? Obito lives near that town so he's either in the town or been captured," Sasuke ponders out-loud. "So those two are near Blue Creek? It's only an hour drive but where are they in the forest?" He looks back at the two female, still questioning them.

"You two said you are Aina's family. I remember you said she's your auntie," Sasuke says to Kyra, "but who are you to her?"

"I'm her mother and Aina told us to contact you and Hinata because she trusts you two," Mama says tiredly. Sasuke looks at the green car and motions at it.

"Is this your car?"

"Hai. I thought speeding will bring you attention which it did. Before you ask, I needed to bring you to this area because there aren't people around here," Mama responds. Mama rubs her forehead and takes out a piece of paper and pen. "Listen, after you pick up Hinata for lunch, come to my house. I need you and Hinata to help locate my baby," Mama says, writing down her address, then hands it to the Uchiha. The two females walk towards their car.

"How did you know about that?" Sasuke asks, raising his eyebrow. "Oh I popped in the car for a second to see where you were head," Kyra says grinning. Sasuke sweat drops as the girl laughs then get in the car. '_How did I not notice her?' _he thinks as they drive off. Sasuke gets in his car, driving back to the police station to talk to Itachi.

"Hanabi, I say we should make sure his face is not a mask," Aina says bored. Hanabi sends Aina a looks that quickly makes the younger girl shut up.

"We'll ask him questions later," Hanabi says. They are sitting back against the wall, with Neji's head propped up on Hanabi's lap. The door creaks open and in pops the freaky twins; Ukon and Sakon. They snatch up Neji roughly despites Hanabi plea to leave him alone. They begin dragging the Hyuuga male out the door.

"What are you going to do to him?" Hanabi yells before they close the door. Sakon smiles, "We're just going to…wake him up." He blows a kiss at Hanabi then closes the door. Aina gives Hanabi a small smile.

"Don't worry Hanabi, they won't kill him," she says consoling the older girl. Hanabi sighs, putting her hands on her lap.

"I hope your right." "I know I'm right," Aina says confident. Ten minutes later, Sakon comes in smiling evily.

"Hyuuga, we demand your presents," he says, yanking the girl up. "No!" Aina yells, jumping up, latching onto Hanabi's arm. Sakon growls and knocks Aina harshly against the wall.

"Oopf," she says, on impact. "Hanabi fight back!" Aina yells as Sakon drags the girl off. Hanabi looks at the teen with sad, tired eyes.

"I'm too tired to try and fighting now will get me nowhere," Hanabi replies looking back.

"I don't want to be alone!" Aina says using the wall to get up.

"Aina stop. He will only hurt you," Hanabi commands.

"Hn, the girl is smart. You should learn from her," Sakon sneers, opening the door. 'I'll be okay,' Hanabi mouths to the teary girl. '_I hope so too,'_ Aina mouths, as Sakon closes the door. Aina slides back to the floor, crying. She's all alone with no one to talk to.


	22. Chapter 22

Somebody Help Me

Chapter 22

Aina opens her eyes and sits up straight, rubbing her back. She has been in pain ever since Kabuto first kidnapped her.

"It's nice to see that you're up Aina," a voice behind her said. She jerks her head around seeing Kabuto, Sakon, and a tied up Hanabi. Aina turns her body to him and scoots backwards quickly. Her body shook with fear as Kabuto slowly walks up to her. He yanks her up by her arm, making her face Hanabi. '_Oh no,_' she thinks, seeing her friend unconscious with blood dripping down her face. This is not a fake but the real Hanabi, her aura is the same as her friend plus so are her clothes. Everything is the same as before but she has bruises all over her neck and arms.

"Why did you run away?" Kabuto says, snapping Aina out of her thoughts. The young woman bites her bottom lip, looking down. "I-I don't know," she lies, not facing him. "Yes you do," he says in a serious tone. "Because both of you ran away, your friend had to suffer the consequences. You will suffer yours later," he growls, surprising Aina. She thought that she was going to end up like Hanabi of course worst off but you can never tell with this man.

"Aina," Kabuto says, slowly sliding her dress off her shoulders. He forces both of them down on their knees as Sakon goes behind Hanabi, setting her up straight. Kabuto unzips Aina's dress, scaring the hell out of the girl. She smacks his hands away and tries to crawl up to Hanabi, shocking Kabuto who quickly gets over it feeling his anger boiling. He snatches on of her legs and pulls her towards him; he then flips her over to her back to make her face him. Her dress was hiked up by his pulling.

"What the hell are you going to do to her?" Aina asks, angling herself to see Hanabi. She sees Sakon putting a rag over Hanabi's mouth, waking the up instantly, coughing and gagging. They haven't seen each other for a few hours. Or at least that's what Aina thinks because she was so bore waiting for Hanabi to come back that she fell asleep. The girls' eyes connect for a few seconds before Kabuto grabs Aina chin, forcing her to look at him.

"She is going to watch you get punish and the same goes for her," he says flashing her his-once-so-charming smile. Kabuto pulls out his switch blade and dragging it on Aina's left leg, scaring her. Her trembling has gotten a chuckle from Kabuto, who pats the girl's cheek in an attempt to comfort her.

"I'm not going to cut you; I won't even hit you I promised. But I can't say the same will go to your friend," he says nudging his head towards Hanabi. "Kabuto don't," Aina whispers as he slices her panties off. Kabuto isn't sure if she's talking about Hanabi or him having sex with her but either way, she won't get her way. "I won't hurt her but I can't say the same for Sakon and Ukon-when he comes back from treating the wound _you_ gave him," he says still amused that she did that much damage to the man. Kabuto slides the knife to Sakon. He picks up the knife and yanks Hanabi to her knees, cutting the rope that bides her arms to her side and her legs. Sakon then rips her shirt open, exposing the young Hyuga in only her bra. Hanabi begins screaming through her mouth piece, wiggling in Sakon grasp.

"Kabuto don't let him do it!" Aina yells as tears fall from her eyes. Kabuto sighs and kiss Aina on her neck. "This is your punishment, watching your friend getting rape and her watching you-." "Get rape as well," Aina finishes, seeing Sakon unzip his pants letting his erection free.

"Have sex," Kabuto grumbles. He unzips his pants, pulling it down till it reaches his ass. His erection is poked out near her stomach.

"I'm not wet! I'm not wet!" Aina screams, moving her top half to the left. It hurt like hell when he first did it twice without lubricating her; and he wasn't gentle for both of them. When she cried the third time, he did lessen the pain by making her wet or rubbing lubricant on him. If this situation wasn't so fucked up and Sakon wasn't worried for his life, he would laugh his ass of at his chick.

"You're being punished, I'm not going to lessen it for you," he says, lining up at her entrance. "Sakon," Kabuto says in his stern voice. Sakon, who already has Hanabi on her knees and both of their pants thrown away, looks up at him.

"Place her on her knees so they can face each other," he continues, flipping Aina on her hands and knees as Sakon does the same to Hanabi-except he still has her hands tied up behind her back. Kabuto raises Aina's dress over her ass and thrust inside her without any warning. "Aah!" she screams in pain, holding her head down in shame. "No, look at her," Kabuto says as he keeps thrusting inside her. He yanks her up by her hair forcing her to look at the teary eye Hanabi, who's taking it up in the ass by Sakon. '_I guess Hanabi's and I are right, in the end we do get raped,'_ Aina thinks, hearing her friend screaming out in agony. Hanabi is no virgin but taking it in the anal without lubricant is horrible. Hanabi looks at her friend, seeing the pain and sorrow built up in them. '_Aina, it's not your fault,' _Hanabi thinks as Sakon continuously pounds himself inside her. '_It's my fault that you're even in this situation. Please…forgive me,' _she thinks, letting her head droop down a little. Tonight's the night and someone is going to die.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Hinata leaves out the car walking up to Aina's family house. She doesn't see Sasuke car so that means he's not here yet. It's only one day left to get Aina and Hanabi so they have to find a way fast or Hanabi will die. The party is tonight and the real Kabuto is with Dan at her home. Sasuke can't arrest him unless there's a warrant out for him plus there's not enough evidence.

Who in the hell would believe that a psychic is giving them messages telling that the two Hyuuga heiress is going to die, the psychic is kidnapped even though she's isn't on the kidnapped list, plus Hanabi is gone! Hinata wants so badly to tell her father but that will only make things worse. They will definitely kill Hanabi then they will come after her.

Hinata takes a deep breath then knocks on the door and Kyra opens it; happy to see it's Hinata. Kyra motions for the girl to come in then slams the door shut. The two girls walk into the living room seeing Sasuke, Mama, and Obito drinking coffee.

"Oh Hinata you came here right on time. Please sit down, do you want a cup of coffee," Mama asks, smiling at the girl.

"No thank you ma'am, I'll just take a seat," Hinata says, sitting down next to Kyra. "Hello Sasuke-kun, Obito-kun."

"Hey/Hello Hinata-chan," they greet. The three focus their attention on Mama, who nods in Kyra direction, telling the little girl to get up.

"You three know why I called you here, but there's more information so I'll cut to the chase. Kabuto had recently contacted me yesterday with 'Aina' to show me she's alright; he also asked me for her hand in marriage and my 'daughter' told me that if I don't approve, they will elope and never contact me again," Mama says putting down her coffee, seeing the shock stares from the young adults. '_How can Kabuto stoop so low,'_ Obito angrily thinks, putting his glass down before he breaks it.

"I can't believe he would actually do something that awful," Hinata whispers, touching her cheek. No mother should hear that, especially from her daughter's crazy, lying boyfriend.

"I called his bluff and kicked them out yesterday," Mama sighs, rubbing her temples. It was just too much her yesterday. When Mama first laid eyes on her, she was so happy thinking it was her baby but after thirty seconds, she knew that that 'Aina' wasn't her baby but she and Kyra had to play along to not raise his suspicion. Hinata taps her chin, thoughtfully.

"Wait a minute, so Kabuto had two fake Aina's with him. Hanabi and I went shopping with 'Aina' last night," Hinata says, perking the boys' interests.

"I doubt it; they came here at nine thirty last night," Mama says, as Kyra comes in with candles, spices, and her book. "Come with me," Mama says, getting up. They all follow suit, following the older woman downstairs to the basement. Kyra set up a candle in each corner then put three in the middle, dumping all sort of spices over them.

"Hinata if you please, we need your necklace," Mama says, walking up to Hinata. Hinata meekly nods and takes it off. Her eyes lingers to the necklace as Mama place her treasured item next the candles, grabbing the book from Kyra.

"All of you, come inside with me," she says, getting on her knees. They all follow suit except Kyra, she's in the back chanting with a feather to her heart.

"Excuse me but miss," Obito says turning to Mama who's acknowledging him, "How are we going to locate her without her getting caught?"

"Aina can feel our present but she will only go through with it when all of them are alone," Mama explains, grabbing a string of Aina's hair from her pocket. She then ties it around the necklace. "Now, we have to wait," she mumbles as Kyra keeps chanting her verse over and over again. The necklace glows a bright yellow.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Aina creeps towards Hanabi, who's barely conscious. The two men left fourty minutes ago, after torturing the poor girls. Kabuto wasn't so bad compare to what Aina been through in the beginning but Sakon was so harsh on Hanabi; showing her no mercy. Aina-can't sit down because it hurts so fucking bad- got on her knees and lift Hanabi's head up. Hanabi has blood is still dripping down her thighs from that sexual assault.

"Hanabi," Aina whispers as she sits Hanabi up on her side. The girl pant is ripped so she only has on her torn shirt and bra. "Achoo," she sneezes, smiling. Finally, her mother and everyone are ready. Aina yanks a string of her hair out of her head, tying it on Hanabi's charm bracelet. Not knowing if Kabuto had set up candles, Aina chants lowly and makes sure the bracelet doesn't glow because that will be all she needs. She kept chanting for fifteen minutes until her mother told her to stop. They finally got their location-They finally figure out their location! Aina yanks out another string of her hair giving it to Hanabi.

"What is this for," Hanabi weakly says. "Just in case they take your bracelet," Aina says, hinting the girl. Hanabi puts it in her bra just in the nick of time because in came Sakon and Kabuto, looking completely refreshed.

"Aina come with me,"Kabuto says, pulling the girl up with her wrist. Hanabi barely caught herself from hitting the floor. "For what?" she asks, glancing at Hanabi. If she's going somewhere, she doesn't want to leave Hanabi alone with that freaky bastard.

"All we have to do is get you primp and proper," he says, pinching her cheeks. He opens the door, gesturing Aina to leave out the room. Aina looks back at her friend and bites her bottom lip, seeing the distress Hanabi is in. Kabuto snaps his fingers, getting Aina's attention. He points to the door and Aina whispers a goodbye to her friend then walks out of the room with Kabuto behind her. He gets on her side, taking her by the hand and takes her in a different direction. They finally stop at a door and Kabuto opens it, showing her it's a bathroom.

"You have twenty minutes to shower and get dressed," he says as she walks inside the room. It has all the basic she needs: female soap, deodorant, towels, and shampoo. "Do not take long Aina; we have several appointments we must attend to in four hours." Aina nods her head, happy that she can get out of her raggedy, blood and sex stain dress. He leaves out the room, locking the door shut.

"Um Kabu-."

"I'm not stupid Aina; I'm not giving you any opportunities to escape. When I come back you better be out of the shower," he says, walking away. Aina quickly takes off her dress and gets in the shower, turning on the water. This is just awful in her opinion. '_Compare to Hanabi, I'm getting treated as a freakin' princess,'_ she thinks as she wash her hair. '_Please Hanabi, don't lose your bracelet or my hair. Those are our last hope of getting found.'_

* * *

**Okay, I know I should have been updating this story as I do my regulars but I had major writer's block for this chapter. Enough of the excuses, this story will be ending very soon and I will try to update it by the latest, Saturday. If I don't, either my computer malfunction or I don't have time to get on it. Anyway, please review! **


	23. Chapter 23

Somebody Help Me

Chapter 23

Hinata pov

I see the powder that Mama threw on the candles starting to glow a bright blue then move them to show us a picture. First it shows the town called Blue Creek, and then the five miles away from the city to a cabin underground. It's huge and has several tunnels, but then my necklace starts to glow brighter, shaking. From the corner of my eye, I see Mama giving me a small smile; not a big grin like I thought she would be sporting like I am.

I mean, we finally gotten their location and Hanabi and Aina are like one hour away from here. Shouldn't she be showing how happy she is? It's her daughter that has been raped, beaten, and humiliated by Kabuto is finally found but I guess some people show their excitement differently.

"Sasuke, what's the plan?" Obito asks, in a serious voice. I look at Sasuke whose face is calm and collective, glance at me then turning his attention back to Obito.

"Easy, we have to wait until nighttime to attack," he simply states. My mouth drops; we're going to wait to get them? I stand up, feeling everybody staring at me. "Gomen but w-why are we're going to wait until it's nighttime? What if they change their location and Aina said that tonight is the night that Kabuto is taking her away. We might be too late," I say with what I think is good reason but Obito and Sasuke must think otherwise.

"Hinata, they're going to try to kill you and Hanabi. We don't have enough evident that says your husband is involved in Aina's kidnapping meaning only Kabuto will be in prison," Obito explains, taking a mint out of his pocket, popping it into his mouth. I truly understand that but Hanabi might die with them now. I can't let my little sister suffer in their hands no more; I'm responsible for her.

"Hinata, Dan will still be free and we need to catch him and Kabuto in the act of trying to kill you or Hanabi. If we do, we won't have to worry about Dan anymore," Sasuke says, getting up. "Miss, we'll be taking our leave. Come on Obito," Sasuke says walking away. Obito calmly gets up saying his goodbye as well and walks up the stairs and I follow their lead. As I walk up the stairs, Kyra runs up and hugs me from behind, surprising me.

"Don't worry both will be here soon, it's better not to rush," Kyra says to me. I give her a fake smile because I can't smile without knowing my sister is in danger. I quickly run up the stairs, going outside to see Sasuke by my car.

"Sasuke is there something wro-," he walks up and kiss me. He used to do this all the time when we were dating and I guess this is an old habit that is hard to break. He then breaks it off, boring deep into my eyes.

"Hinata, I've decided that we're going to the party."

XXXXXXX

I'm at home and it's near seven-fifteen. The party starts at eight and unfortunately, my husband is my date instead of Sasuke. I put my diamond earrings and necklace, and then look in the mirror satisfied at what I see. I'm wearing a Louis Vuitton golden sweet heart dress, black pumps, and a small black Gucci purse. My long violet hair is in a nice, elegant bun letting my side and front bangs show. I put the necklace that Aina's mother had placed a spell on, in my purse and walk out the bathroom, going downstairs.

Normal Pov

Hinata walks downstairs seeing Dan but not Kabuto or the fake Aina. Now that fake Aina got her worried, did she and Hanabi reveal too much information in front of her that might jeopardize the mission and the girls' safety.

"Dan, where is Kabuto-san and Aina-san?" she asks, not bothering to say hello or see how he's doing. That bastard cheated and he's still trying to kill her but she doesn't know why.

"Oh, Kabuto and Aina had an appointment and will meet up with us later. You look excellent as usual," he says dryly. Hinata resist the urge to roll her eyes and mumble a thank you. They leave out the door and go inside the limousine, quietly sitting next to each other. The limousine drives off and it wasn't until forty minutes of driving that Dan decides to break the eerie silence.

"Why are you distancing yourself from me Hinata huh? You're acting strange," Dan says as Hinata's left eye twitch. Did he really just ask her that? "I caught you cheating on me with another woman," '_Plus you're trying to kill me,' _she thinks, not looking at him. Men are so stupid at times.

"I'm a man and I do make mistakes but I don't appreciate your lawyer calling me to sign some divorce documents," he grunts, fixing his tie. Hinata is being more distance as of lately and it's hard to track her down, as like she wants to disappear. "Now is not the time to be discussing personal matters. We are here on business," Hinata says dryly.

Honestly she doesn't have time for this man. In her eyes, they are separated and she and Sasuke are officially girlfriend and boyfriend; when she learned that Dan is trying to kill her and Hanabi probably for the greed of money, she was legally divorce. Dan peers through his wife, trying to keep his cool. The rest of the ride is silent because neither one want to lose their temper and do something they might regret. Ten minutes later, they arrive at the party arm to arm with smiles on their face as if nothing happened.

"Hinata!" her friend Tenten yells, dragging her fiancé Neji to greet the couple. "Hinata, I'm so glad that you finally made it," she says, hugging the younger girl. She quickly drags the Hyuga heir off, leaving the men to talk, and takes her to where their other friends are. For forty minutes, they talked about their boyfriends, job status, Ten-Ten's and Ino's wedding, plus the baby shower.

"No Forehead, we are totally going to have a stripper at the shower tomorrow!" Ino yells at Sakura. The five of them are sitting at a table together, all of them forgetting their dates-except Hinata. She's barely been paying her friends any attention, scared that Dan or someone else will strike to kill her before the night is over. Every time she heard a noise or if someone came behind her, Hinata jumped and quickly turned around to face them. Temari asked her if everything okay but Hinata just waves it off, saying she saw a scary movie and it still frightens her. Luckily for her, she brought the excuse but kept a close eye on Hinata which is fine with the girl.

Hinata has been feeling much better when she saw Sasuke come in with his date Karin fifteen minutes ago to help her. Hinata has a never been so happy to like the couple-since she hates the girl and Karin is clinging to her man. That sight made Hinata feel jealous of Karin since she can't spend time with him but it's alright, she's with her girls and away from her crazy ass cheating husband. As Sakura and Ino both come to an agreement with no strippers, Hinata spots both Aina and Kabuto who are hand and hand talking to Neji and Dan.

Hinata frown at the sigh, pissed at how this sly and scheming bastard is up here with a fake Aina while the real one and Hanabi are locked up beaten. The two girls lock eyes, '_Meet me in the bathroom,' _Aina sends to Hinata in her head.

"Excuse me but I need to freshen up a bit," Hinata say and gets up. Temari was about to get up until Hinata smiles at her and put her hand up, shaking her head. She leaves her friends there and glances back at Aina, who is smiling with Kabuto.

Kabuto gently tug Aina away with him. She is wearing a short dark green and black halter top dress with her hair hanging down curly. Kabuto brought this for her to come to the party with him; he also gotten her make-up done to hide all the bruises and marks on her face and they did a pretty good job. Aina face is still a bit swollen but only if people stare will they actually notice it.

"Um Kabuto, I need to go to the bathroom," she whispers loud enough for him to hear. "You have six minutes and no longer okay," he says letting go of her arm. She nods her head and walks away to her destination.

Xxxxx

Hinata is in the bathroom, washing her hands, waiting for Aina's arrival. She came but before Hinata can speak a word Aina puts her fingers to her lips, telling her not to say a word. '_He has me tapped to make sure just in case I see you, I won't give you any information,__' _she says going inside the bathroom stall. '_Just talk to me as if you were talking to the other girl that was pretending to be me__,' _she finishes.

"Aina it's so nice to see you again, I wonder where you were at when I didn't see you at my house," Hinata says putting on lip-gloss.

"My apology but Kabuto and I had business to attend to," Aina says. '_I contacted Sasuke earlier when I reached the party and Obito is at the hide-out with a few other cops, getting Hanabi. Stay calm and I only have about two minutes left in here,__'_ Aina says, flushing the toilet. She leaves out the stall and washes her hands.

"Oh pity, have you seen Hanabi?" _'__Yes and she's in horrible shape.'_ "I'm sorry but no." Hinata try to hold back her emotions but her voice is cracking.

"My father and I are worried about her because she hasn't called us," Hinata says as they walk out the bathroom.

"Oh wo-," Kabuto walks up to the girls putting up a fake smile. "Hello Mrs. Hyuga but I need my fiancé for a minute," he says, grabbing Aina by her hand. Hinata sees the pleading look in Aina's eyes but she can't help her yet.

"It's okay, we'll talk later bye," Hinata says leaving the two be. '_Sasuke wants you to meet him outside on the deck_.'

Kabuto yanks Aina to the side away from everyone else and slams her roughly against the wall, spooking Aina. She glances up at his face seeing anger and frustration written all over it.

"You went to the bathroom and you knew that the Hyuga bitch was in there," he says accusingly. "Don't you lie to me Aina, if you do you know what will come to you and both of them," he hisses in her ear as he rubs her sides. "We have one hour left so behave your-self until then," he states, boring deep into her eyes. He snatches her by her arm, and they walk back to the party, both unaware that someone saw and heard the whole thing.


End file.
